


Mis recuerdos de ayer, tus sentimientos de hoy

by Road1985



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), back from the dead
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:32:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Road1985/pseuds/Road1985
Summary: Tras despertar de la criogenización, todo es diferente, sus sentimientos ya no tienen porque estar escondidos, los recuerdos regresan, los miedos... incluso la gente regresa de la muerte. Todo es diferente ahora y cada uno de los Vegandores ocultos en Wakanda deben enfrentarse a lo que está por venir.





	1. Chapter 1

Steve se frotó las manos, le sudaban copiosamente. Estaba de los nervios desde hacía horas y todavía no sabía cuanto tiempo faltaba antes de que aquella pesadilla terminara. Había sido iba pésima idea, lo sabía entonces y lo seguía sabiendo ahora pero ya no había marchado atrás y ahora tan solo podía esperar que las cosas salieran bien.

Ya recordaba de quien había sido la idea. Scott se había propuesto para robar la tecnología necesaria de industrias Stark. Steve se lo había agradecido pero no quería meter en más problemas al miembro más reciente de su equipo y menos cuando tenía una hija. Clint le había dicho que podía hacerlo, que Tony confiaba lo suficiente en él como para poder infiltrarse y hacerse con lo que fuera necesario. De nuevo, Steve se había negado, no cuando Clint contaba con una familia a la que volver.

Wanda había ofrecido su magia para entrar en los recuerdos de su amigo y sacar todo lo malo que HYDRA había metido en la cabeza de Bucky. Había riesgos, aunque la chica ya tenía bastante control sobre sus poderes, quitar algunos recuerdos de la cabeza de Bucky y no hacer algún daño, era demasiado peligroso.

Steve hubiera dado cualquier cosa porque el propio Stark se hubiera ofrecido para ayudar a Bucky. Había visto la tecnología que había desarrollado para traer de vuelta recuerdos. Los científicos de Wakanda estaban seguros que esa misma tecnología podría ser usada al contrario.

Pero no le sorprendió cuando Tony no dijo nada, no había dicho nada en realidad desde que la guerra entre ellos había terminado. Después de saber que había sido Bucky como Soldado de invierno quien había matado a los padres de Stark, comprendía que no quisiera echar una mano a Bucky.

Ahora tan solo le quedaba una esperanza, complicada, experimental y que nadie había probado todavía. Era probable que si despertaba, si todo salía bien, Bucky le echara la bronca por haberse arriesgado tanto por él. Pero afortunadamente, si podía decirse así, Bucky no estaba en condicione de tomar ninguna decisión.

Uno de los médicos salió del quirófano y se acercó al capitán.

Steve se puso en pie y esperó, más nervioso todavía que antes, con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho, esperando escuchar lo peor, que la suerte siguiera dándole la espalda.

\- Todavía tenemos que esperar a que despierte. – Dijo el médico que a sus poco menos de veinticinco años parecía recién salido de la facultad de medicina.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido la operación? – Steve intentó mantenerse tranquilo, todo lo que sus nervios le permitían.

\- Bien, el organismo de Barnes es muy fuerte. – Steve asintió. Con todo lo que había pasado Bucky en la vida, sabía que era muy fuerte. – Pero la intervención es dura, entrar en la cabeza de una persona siempre pone en peligro su vida.

\- ¿Y el brazo?

\- El implante ha sido colocado sin problemas, pero como le he dicho, hará falta un poco de tiempo para que veamos como reacciona su cuerpo.

Steve estaba convencido que el cuerpo de su mejor amigo se recuperaría pronto. Lo que más le asustaba sin embargo era su reacción cuando se enterara de la decisión que había tomado por su cuenta.

La puerta del quirófano se volví a abrir y el hombre en el que había puesto todas sus esperanzas se quitó la mascarilla y caminó también hacia él.

\- Doctor Strange.

\- Capitán. No se como darte las gracias por lo que has hecho.

El doctor sonrió mientras se iba deshaciendo de la bata médica. Parecía un hombre distinguido, como de siglos pasados, si no fuera por los extraños ropajes que hacían honor a su propio nombre.

\- No tienes que agradecerme nada capitán. Los Vengadores y tú habéis salvado al mundo demasiadas veces como para los hacerte un favor cuando me lo pides. – El silencio de Steve le hizo seguir hablando, sabía perfectamente lo que el capitán esperaba escuchar. – Mi parte de la operación ha ido sin problemas, supongo que el suero del supersoldado ha ayudado al cuerpo de James ha soportar me intrusión. En cuanto al brazo, no soy experto en ello pero diría que se repondrá.

\- ¿Cuanto tiempo tardará en despertar?

\- Al menos seis horas. Puedes irte a descansar tranquilo capitán .

\- Llámame Steve, después de lo que pasó con Tony, creo que el capitán América no existe más. Ahora soy simplemente Steve Rogers.

\- Muy bien. Entonces, Steve, puedes irte a descansar tranquilo. Me han dicho que has pasado todas estas horas esperando aquí.

Steve asintió.

No quería reconocer lo cansado que estaba, lo mucho que necesitaba dormir. Después de preparar aquella operación durante días, eligiendo el mejor plan de acción para recuperar al Bucky del pasado, a su mejor amigo.

Como se odiaba por no haberle dicho cuando había tenido la oportunidad que estaba enamorado de él. Tal vez si el adolescente enclenque no hubiera tenido tanto miedo al rechazo o las burlas, si vivir en los años cuarenta no le hubiera hecho callar sus sentimientos… ahora que lo había recuperado sin embargo, Steve se dio cuenta que tenía una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz, aunque para eso tuviera que lograr hacer que Bucky Sandra completamente.

El doctor Extraño había sido la mejor opción, una muy peligrosa y que ponía en peligro la vida de su mejor amigo. Había rezado durante días y sobretodo durante las últimas horas para que todo saliera bien, para que el médico supiera lo que hacía al entrar en la cabeza de Bucky, tanto con sus manos, con su instrumental médico o con esos poderes psíquicos que parecía tener.

Ese hombre le daba confianza, la suficiente para dejar el bienestar de Bucky en sus manos durante las siguientes horas, si bien se sentía seguro con la gente de Tchala a su alrededor. El doctor tenía razón, necesitaba descansar y recuperar todas las fuerzas posibles para el momento en el que Bucky despertara por fin.

Decidió aceptar la oferta de Stephen y retirarse a su habitación.

Entre todas las cosas que temía cuando despertara… era que Bucky despertara, que estuviera enfadado por la decisión que había tomado. No había pensado en ello, no había pensado en

nada realmente. Recuperar a Bucky era todo lo que le importaba y poco le iimportaban laa consecuencias.

*

Al despertar todo era confuso, recordaba haber pedido a Steve y Tchala dormir hasta que encontrarán una solución para su mente arruinada. No quería volver a ser una amenaza para nadie.

Después no había nada en su memoria hasta un minuto antes en que había sentido frío y un sonido repetitivo, un pitido, sonaba a su alrededor. No había soñado durante su hibernación o no lo recordaba, pero lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que sentís frío, le dolía la cabeza, el ruido de lo que ahora sabía que era lluvia chocando contra la ventana reverberaba en su cabeza como mil agujas clavándose e incluso su propia respiración era complicada.

Bucky intentó moverse, pero algo sujetaba su brazo izquierdo contra su cuerpo… un momento, se dijo a si mismo al daré cuenta que volvía a tener un brazo izquierdo.

Ese pensamiento le hizo abrir los ojos. Lo primero que llamó su atención fue encontrarse tendido en una cama y no encerrado en la cámara de criogenización. Por otro lado tenía la extraña sensación de haber pasado una vida entera desde la última vez que había despertado, por otro sintió que apenas había pasado tiempo.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, le dolía, pero le sorprendió más darse cuenta que una venda rodeaba su sien. Entonces volvió a pensar en su brazo. Lo había perdido durante la guerra e HYDRA le había puesto uno nuevo, metálico, del mismo material que el escudo de Steve… escudo que su amigo había dejado atrás al salvarle la vida de Stark y llevarlo a Wakanda. Habían ocurrido tantas cosas.

Pero había vuelto a perder el brazo al enfrentarse a Stark para proteger a Steve. Se miró donde, en teoría no debería haber nada se encontró con un nuevo brazo idéntico al otro, solo que este no llevaba la estrella roja.

Se incorporó, le pesaba todo el cuerpo pero probablemente gracias al suero del supersoldado su cuerpo era capaz de moverse.

Aunque se sentía mareado logró ponerse en pie y dar unos pasos, descalzo, sobre las frías baldosas hacia la puerta. Al salir se encontró en medio de un largo pasillo lleno de puertas. Se estremeció por lo mucho que le recordaba a la instalaciones de HYDRA. ¿Y si lo habían atrapado de nuevo? ¿Y si lo habían reprogramado?

Se apoyó en la pared al sentir unas fuertes náuseas. No podía estar ocurriendo de nuevo lo mismo. Había conseguido dejar de ser el soldado de invierno, había salido de las garras de HYDRA. La pesadilla no había podido comenzar de nuevo.

Una de las puertas del pasillo se abrió y dos enfermeras negras aparecieron y lo miraron. Se quedaron paradas, como si hubieran visto un fantasma y dijeron algo entre ellas en voz muy baja.

\- Perdonad. ¿Podéis decirme…

Las dos chicas, bastante jovencitas, posiblemente de prácticas salieron corriendo por otra de las puertas.

“fantástico ¿Qué he hecho esta vez?” Se imaginó los destrozos que podía hacer el soldado de invierno en un hospital, era normal que las chicas tuvieran miedo de él.

Pensó en salir corriendo de allí antes de que descubrieran que había despertado. Después de todo habían pasado más de dos años huyendo y escondiéndose, podía volver a hacerlo y asegurarse de que esta vez nadie le encontrara.

Sin embargo podía notar su cuerpo demasiado débil, no llegaría muy lejos en su estado. Se llevó de nuevo la mano a la cabeza, comenzaba a dolerle y el mareo fue en aumento a cada segundo que pasaba.

Cerró los ojos, las náuseas volvían pero no podía quedarse en medio del pasillo. Si quería ganar un poco de tiempo tenía que desaparecer antes de que las chicas alertaran a todo el hospital.

Apoyó la mano derecha en la pared para mantener el equilibrio y resguardó el brazo nuevo contra el pecho. Se sentía raro, como si no supiera como mover esa mano, con que fuerza contaba o que hacer con el brazo.

Se puso de nuevo en marcha en la dirección contraria a por donde habían desaparecido las enfermeras, tal vez en la otra parte del hospital no sabían nada de él.

De nuevo escuchó el sonido de una puerta que se abría a su espalda y escucho voces. No tendría tiempo a escapar, no en su estado. Pero no iba a permitir que lo atraparan, vivo no. Antes prefería morir de una vez por todas.

Se preparó para luchar, aunque sólo pudiera usar una mano y no supiera hacer con la otra se podía llevar a alguien por delante antes de que lo abatieran.

\- ¡Bucky!

Casi creyó que se trataba de un sueño. Después de todo no podía ser otra cosa. Esa no podía ser la voz de Steve, porque Steve no trabajaba para HYDRA. No a menos que lo hubieran atrapado también a él.

Siguió caminando, muy lentamente, sin darse la vuelta, con las uñas casi arañando la pared. No quería y no podía ver a Steve, no si llevaba el uniforme de HYDRA, no si toda su lucha para salir de aquella mierda, no había servido para nada.

\- Bucky, para estás muy débil. Te acaban de operar la cabeza y te han puesto un brazo nuevo. Necesitas descansar.

\- Mientes. Además tu no eres Steve. Steve moriría antes que permitir que HYDRA le cogiera. – Dos pasos más y las náuseas se hicieron casi insoportables.

\- ¿HYDRA? Bucky, estamos en Wakanda, ¿recuerdas? – La voz, demasiado parecida aal Steve que el conocía, estaba cada vez más cerca. – Tchala nos acogió, a mi… también Wanda y Scott están aquí. Clint y su familia…

\- No…

Agotado después de unos pocos pasos, se detuvo y apoyó la espalda en la pared.

La mano sobre su hombro le hizo dar un respingo. Se volvió para estar seguro si estaba viendo un fantasma, si de verdad era Steve y si podía confiar en sus ojos como siempre lo había hecho.

\- Steve… ¿Eres tu de verdad? ¿Qué ha pasado? Me siento raro… - Si lo pensaba bien los ojos de Steve que lo miraban fijamente, con ternura, con pesar como la última vez que lo había hecho antes de dormir, seguían siendo los mismos que estaba viendo ahora. – Me siento como antes de HYDRA, tengo los recuerdos de todo lo que pasó, de todo lo que hice. Pero al mismo tiempo es como si… nunca hubieran metido mano dentro de mi cabeza. ¿Cómo es posible?

Se tambaleó. Era tan fácil relajarse, tranquilizarse cerca de Steve cuando sabía que realmente se trataba de su amigo. Antes de la guerra se había pasado el tiempo cuidando de su amigo, protegiéndolo de los matones, asegurándose que no tuviera ataques de asma y que en invierno un resfriado fuerte no le dejará en cama durante dos semanas.

Ahora miraba a Steve, como la primera vez que lo había visto cuando l había salvado la primera vez de HYDRA. Steve era fuerte, podía cuidar de si mismo y de Bucky. Podía protegerle y hacerle sentir seguro.

\- Te lo explicaré todo, pero ahora tienes que descansar.

Volvió a estremecerse, en parte por el cansancio y en parte por los nervios, al sentir la mano de Steve rodeando su cintura. Dejó que tirará de él y sin oponerse ni hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo le dejo llevarle de vuelta a la habitaron.

¿Por qué has dejado que me despertaran? Soy demasiado peligroso, mi presencia aquí pone en peligro todo Wakanda si el soldado de invierno vuelve a salir

Poco a poco caminaron hasta la habitación. Bucky se fijó en que había otras personas en el pasillo, un par de médicos, las dos enfermeras que lo miraban con curiosidad pero sin miedo y un hombre más. Alguien extraño, vestido con algo que parecía una capa y que poco tenía que ver con Wakanda.

\- ¿Ese quien es?

\- Estás haciendo demasiadas preguntas y necesitas descansar.

\- ¿Por qué tengo un brazo nuevo?

\- Veo que sigues siendo igual de testarudo.

Steve lo miraba sonriente, tranquilo. A diferencia de él parecía que hubiera pasado unas necesarias vacaciones y ahora se encontraba bien.

Le hizo sentar en la cama y se acomodó en una silla junto a él.

\- Te lo explicaré todo y espero que no me odies por ello.

Bucky guardó silencio, apenas había caminado cincuenta pasos, lleva a despierto un cuarto de hora y ya se sentía agotado y preparado para cerrar los ojos y dormir de nuevo. Al menos estaba tranquilo, era fácil estar tranquilo con Steve cerca, con su seguridad, con la calma que mostraban siempre sus ojos.

Se acomodó en la cama y mejor que pudo y tocó la venda que rodeaba su frente. Steve le había dicho que lo habían operado, no sólo porque le habían dado un brazo nuevo. Lo miró, hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta que lo mantenía pegado al cuero, inmóvil. A pesar del cabestrillo que le habían puesto, podría moverlo, pero en cierta forma, no lo sentía suyo.

\- Se que te prometí que no te sacaría de la cámara hasta que no encontráramos el modo de sacar esas palabras de tu cabeza. – Comenzó a decir Steve mientras Bucky lo escuchaba en completo silencio, mirándolo a los ojos, el único lugar donde ahora mismo podía decir que se sentía seguro. – Pero hace unos meses apareció el hombre que has visto en el pasillo. Su nombre es Stephen Strange, es el mejor neurocirujano conocido hasta el momento y además… no tienes idea de lo que son las gemas del infinito, el caso es que son artefactos poderosos y Strange tiene una para entrar en la mente y…

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que me has despertado porque un desconocido tiene poderes mágicos con los que se ha metido en mi cabeza y me ha quitado el resorte que hace salir al soldado de invierno?

\- Eso es lo que esperaba yo.

\- ¡Steve! Te tenía por un hombre racional y de buen juicio. – Cuando Bucky se dio cuenta que había levantado la voz dejó de hablar.

\- Entiendo como te sientes pero no podía perder la única oportunidad de recuperarte.

\- No tienes ni idea de como me siento. Soy una bomba que puede estallar en cualquier momento. Si ese nuevo amigo tuyo no ha hecho lo que te ha prometido…

\- No podía perderte otra vez y he visto a ese hombre hacer cosas increíbles. Su magia es verdadera.

\- No debiste elegir por mi. Fue mi decisión congelarse porque no quería ser una amenaza para el mundo ni un problema para ti.

Sabía que había hablado demasiado, pero ya no podía retirar aquello.

\- El cuaderno fue destruido; nadie conoce ya las palabras que sacan a la luz al soldado invierno. En cuanto a mi, recuerda que estoy contigo hasta el 9final.

\- Te la has jugado demasiado esta vez Steve. – El capitán no respondió, no era necesario para Bucky comprendiera que lo volvería a hacer. – Si ese tal Strange está en lo cierto y estoy libre del soldado de invierno, lo mejor será comprobarlo.

\- ¡No!

\- Steve no hay otra forma y lo sabes. Además será mejor si las palabras las dice tu. Enciérrame en esta habitación y dilas.

\- Te he dicho que nadie se las sabe. – Mentía y Bucky se había dado cuenta pero aceptó seguirle el juego.

\- Yo si, como olvidarlas. Tendrás que repetir lo que te diga.

\- Rotundamente no, Bucky. – Steve se puso en pie dispuesto a marcharse.

Bucky ya estaba tendido en la cama y le costaba bastante mantener los ojos abiertos. No tardaría en quedarse dormido, pero todavía tenía miedo a despertar luego y que todo aquello no hubiera sido más que un bonito sueño y una parte de él siguiera dominada por el soldado de invierno.

\- Además necesitas descansar.

\- Necesito saberlo, estar seguro de que estoy libre finalmente.

Steve suspiró.

\- Muy bien, hagamos un trato. Tú te recuperas, dejas que cuidemos de ti y cuando los médicos digan que tu cuerpo está preparado para ponerse en forma de nuevo, yo mismo pronunciaré las palabras.

Bucky sabía que no tenía mucho opción, no podía luchar contra Steve y además estaba demasiado cansado como para intentarlo.

* Muy bien, tu ganas esta vez. Pero tendrás que prometerme algo. No quiero sorpresas. Si el soldado de invierno aparece de nuevo, me matarás.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve dejó descansar a Bucky una vez que su amigo se quedó dormido. No tuvieron mucho tiempo para hablar. Apena pudo explicarle lo que había ocurrido durante las últimas semanas, pero todo había sido tan rápido que ni siquiera Steve era muy consciente en realidad.

Casí se había hecho a la idea de que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de ver a Bucky fuera de esa cámara de criogenización, cuando de repente, un día, la gente de Tchala le dijo que había una opción, un nuevo procedimiento, una operación que podía entrar en el cerebro de su amigo retirar el gatillo que las malditas palabras disparaba.

\- Se trata de un tratamiento experimental. – Le había dicho el cirujano jefe y esa palabra “experimental”, no le convención demasiado.

Luego llegó Wanda diciendo que había practicado con sus poderes, que se sentía capaz de ayudar. Adoraba a esa niña, como se su hermana pequeña o su propia hija se tratara, pero no se sentía capaz de arriesgar la seguridad de Bucky. Y entonces, de pronto, había aparecido el doctor Strange y sus poderes, que mezclados con sus increíbles dotes como neurocirujano convencieron a Steve de que verdaderamente podía ayudar a Bucky.

Lo miró un momento mientras dormía. El propio Bucky no se había dado cuenta de haberse quedado dormido, simplemente estaba cansado. Por mucho que el suero del supersoldado le hiciera más fuerte que el resto de seres humanos, su cuerpo había pasado por mucho, entre la operación de su cabeza y el brazo nuevo que habían conseguido implantarle.

Sonrió, aparecía tan tranquilo, que casi podía olvidarse de todo por lo que había pasado su mejor amigo durante toda su vida. No sabía porque, pero se sentía culpable. Desde que se había convertido en el Capitán America, sus papeles se habían cambiado, Bucky ya no le protegía, sino que era él quien lo había rescatado de la base secreta d Hydra. Luego había dado a Bucky por muerto, cuando en realidad había pasado setenta años sufriendo la tortura de esa terrible organización, mientras que Steve, carcomido por los remordimientos y por no soportar su pérdida, había decidido poner fin a su vida.

El muy imbécil creyó que se encontraría con Bucky en el otro lado, que una vez los dos muertos podría decirle lo que sentía por él y podrían ser felices. Pero ninguno de los dos había perecido y tan solo a él le habían ido las cosas relativamente bien.

Tal vez era demasiado tarde para compensarle por todo lo ocurrido, tal vez en el fondo Bucky nunca le perdonara por haberle dejado tirado después de caer de aquel tren; tal vez una parte de su amigo siempre le tuviera rencor.

Le dejó descansar, Strange lo había dicho. Su cerebro necesitaría tiempo para estar en plena forma. Habían jugado tantas veces con él, le habían borrado la memoria en repetidas ocasiones y le habían metido recuerdos falsos para hacer con él lo que habían querido. Steve todavía se sorprendía de que verdaderamente pudiera recuperarse del todo.

\- Es posible que duerma durante bastantes horas, podría dormir incluso un día entero.

Aquel hombre siempre tranquilo, casi demasiado; carente de sonrisa, pero tampoco demasiado imponente. Era un hombre extraño, como decía su propio nombre y cuando tuviera un poco más de tiempo y las cosas estuvieran tranquilas, quería conocerlo mejor.

Dejó el dormitorio, no sin antes asegurarse que habría alguien siempre pendiente de Bucky, ya fuera a través de las cámaras de seguridad o por las enfermeras.

También él estaba cansado después de todo. Decidió irse a dormir un poco, pero antes de eso necesitaba comer algo.

Ya conocía un par de sitios bastante buenos en la capital de Wakanda que daban bien de comer comida americana; por mucho que había probado platos nacionales, seguía siendo un chico americano y necesitaba una hamburguesa con patatas de vez en cuando.

Llegó a la puerta del enorme hospital de última tecnología donde habían llevado a Bucky para realizar la operación y hacerle el seguimiento de su estado. Sam le esperaba fuera para comer con él. Como agradecía que sus compañeros hubieran decidido quedarse en Wakanda durante unos meses tan complicados.

Sam no tenía compromisos en casa, así que no le había costado nada quedarse allí, Wanda se sentía más tranquila junto a Steve y los demás, segura de que no haría nada con unos poderes que todavía estaba aprendiendo a manejar; Clint había conseguido llevarse allí a su familia y Scott hacía saltos a San Francisco para ver a su hija; pero al final, todos se habían quedado allí.

Steve bajó las escaleras del hospital, pero antes de encontrarse con Sam, alguien inesperado apareció delante de él.

\- No pensaba que fuera tan difícil dar con vosotros.

\- Tony.

\- Hola, Steve. Cuanto tiempo.

Steve miró a Sam al final de la escalera. Hizo un gesto de cabeza para que su amigo se quedara donde estaba, lo vio tenso, dispuesto a hacer algo; pero aquello era personal entre Stark y él, algo que habían dejado pendiente desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Menudo recibimiento, encima que me preocupo por ti.

Steve podría creer eso si no lo conociera tanto, si no hubiera ocurrido todo lo de Leipzig, si Bucky no hubiera vuelto a su vida y Tony no se hubiera enterado de que había sido el soldado de invierno el que había matado a sus padres.

Además, Tony no era un gran actor o no se esforzaba mucho por lo menos.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de verdad, Tony?

Stark se quitó las gafas de sol y la guardó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, sonrió y se quedó mirando en silencio un momento a Steve. Parecía que estaba intentando leerle el pensamiento.

\- Creía que no tendrías que preguntar.

\- Lo sabes.

\- Que Barnes ha despertado, sí, lo se. – Steve apretó la mandíbula, desvió un momento la mirada a Sam, sabía que podía contar con su amigo de ser necesario. Si Tony intentaba algo contra Bucky, por mucho que Sam tuviera ciertos problemas con él, nunca le dejaría tirado. – Deja a Wilson tranquilo, no vengo con el hacha de guerra desenterrada.

\- ¿Entonces?

Tony se encogió de hombros, parecía tan tranquilo, como si sus disputas no existirán, como si el retiro de Steve y los demás a Wakanda fuera una elección personal; como si el instinto protector de Steve, sobre Bucky cuando Tony estaba cerca, no fuera más que un miedo infundado

\- Quería saber si los rumores eran ciertos. He oído que soldado de invierno ha muerto.

\- Tienes espías aquí. – Tchala le había asegurado que toda la gente a su alrededor era de confianza, gente que jamás traicionarían. Cuando le dijera que alguien se había vendido a Stark, estaba seguro que el rey no se lo iba a tomar muy bien.

\- Me gusta estar informado, eso es todo.

\- Y una mierda Stark.

\- Ese lenguaje Steve. Ya veo que la presencia de Barnes está malogrando tu educada forma de hablar.

Steve no estaba para bromas, básicamente porque no sabía como iba a actuar Tony, que sería capaz de hacer para vengar la muerte de sus padres a esas alturas, si todavía estaba lo bastante enojado para atacar a Bucky.

Si lo hacía, en su estado, Bucky no podría enfrentarse a él, no tendría nada que ver contra una Stark fuera de control.

\- ¿Qué quiere que haga Steve? Desapareces, te llevas al tipo que mató a mis padres.

\- Sabes muy bien que no fue Bucky.

\- No me vengas con tecnicismos. Vi el video, Barnes fue la mano ejecutora que mató a mis padres, eso debería ser bastante.

\- ¿De verdad quieres que volvamos con lo mismo? Bucky no mató a tus padres, Hydra mató a tus padres y dominó a mi mejor amigo durante años para hacer eso y cosas mucho peores. ¿No crees que ya es bastante castigo para él recordar lo que hizo sin tan siquiera ser consciente de ello?

Tony guardó silencio un momento, parecía estar procesando las palabras de Steve. Que de repente aceptara el discurso de Steve parecía bastante improbable.

\- Quiero verle. - Steve sonrió de mala gana y se cruzó de brazos, dando así la respuesta a Tony. – Se que no eres un hombre mienta Rogers, pero quiero verle, quiero estar seguro que no será un peligro para la humanidad en cuanto vuelva a estar suelto.

\- En primer lugar, preferiría que no hablaras de él como si fuera un perro y en segundo lugar, Bucky no es un preso aquí, en Wakanda.

\- Ya imaginaba que no serías capaz de encerrar a tu amigo. Es lo que pasa cuando tienes una debilidad.

Steve tuvo que contenerse para no golpear a Stark. Probablemente eso era lo que quería, empezar un enfrentamiento, pero no comenzarlo él. Sabía que sería fácil provocar a Steve, cualquier cosa que dijera sobre Bucky sería su talón de Aquiles y le haría saltar.

\- No puedes ver a Bucky porque acaba de pasar por una operación complicada y necesita descansar. También necesita tiempo.

\- ¿Cuándo podrás asegurarme que Barnes no será un peligro? ¿Vas a decir las palabras delante de él para ver si se convierte en Hulk dos?

\- Vete de aquí Tony, vuelve a casa. Mantengo lo que dije, cuando necesites a los Vengadores nos tendrás ahí, pero mientras tanto, seguimos viendo las cosas de un modo muy diferente.

\- Tienes razón, Rogers, tu sigues cegado por una antigua amistad y yo me preocupo por la seguridad mundial.

Tony se dio la vuelta, Steve lo vio marchar, pasar junto a Sam, sin tan siquiera mirarle y meterse en un coche. Respiró por fin, había estado tan tenso durante ese rato, pensando que su discusión terminaría en una guerra entre ellos.

No estaba preparado para ello, no tenía fuerzas para enfrentarse de nuevo a Stark; ya había perdido a un buen amigo una vez, volver a pelearse con él y ver que las cosas no habían cambiado, no era algo para lo que estuviera preparado.

Sam subió las escaleras y se colocó junto a su amigo, mirando el coche en el que se había marchado Stark.

\- ¿Todo bien?

\- Tony planea algo. No se va quedar tranquilo con mi palabra. Quiere llegar hasta Bucky.

\- Y Stark es capaz de cualquier cosa.

Steve asintió y respiró con fuerza.

\- Llama a los demás; si puedo pediros un favor más, necesito que protejáis a Bucky, al menos hasta que sepa que es lo que Tony quiere de él.

\- ¿Crees que todavía quiere matarle?

\- Se que sigue dolido, sigue queriendo vengar a sus padres. Te aseguro que lo entiendo, pero también te aseguro que no le pondrá una mano encima a Bucky… él no lo hizo.

\- Va a ser una lucha dura.

\- Lo se. Por eso os necesito a todos.

*

Tres días después de la intervención en su cabeza y de que tuviera un brazo nuevo, Bucky salió por fin declaraciones habitación junto a Steve. Ya se sentía mejor, por lo menos no le dolía tanto la cabeza y las náuseas casi habían desaparecido. Todavía portaba el brazo izquierdo en el cabestrillo, no muy seguro de lo que podía hacer con la nueva extremidad.

El doctor Strange le había dicho que podía llevar una vida normal, nada de entrenarse durante unas semanas y dormir las horas necesarias por la noche, nada que no pudiera hacer fuera del hospital, en su propio apartamento.

Esa había sido primera sorpresa del día. Nada más salir, Steve lo llevó a un bloque de apartamentos en la costa, desde donde también se podía ver la montaña al otro lado. Le había dicho que allí vivían todos los vengadores, que no era como el cuartel general que había hecho Stark, pero allí tenían todo lo necesario para sentirse cómodo y estar tranquilos hasta que llegará el momento de volver a casa.

Le había dicho que quería enseñarle su apartamento y que si así lo deseaba podía compartirlo con él. Que bien lo conocía Steve, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido y el tiempo transcurrido, Bucky seguía siendo el mismo, el que quería ser independiente, el que no quería mostrarse debió cuando tenía un catarro, el que siempre había estado ahí por Steve y no al revés. Por eso en cuanto le propuso eso, Bucky le dijo que no, que lo último que quería era molestar y que en su estado solo iba a ser un estorbo.

\- Muy bien, entonces no te quedará más remedio que aceptar la opción dos. - Dijo Steve al mismo tiempo que se paraba frente a la puerta de uno de los apartamentos. – Bienvenido a tu nueva casa.

Steve se hizo a un lado nada más abrir la puerta del apartamento y le lanzó las llaves a Bucky a la mano. Le dejó entrar esperando que dijera algo, pero su amigo se mantuvo en silencio, mirándolo a él, al salón que se abría ante él y a la gente que le esperaba allí en lo que parecía ser una pequeña fiesta organizada para él.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto? – Preguntó finalmente Bucky volviéndose hacia Steve.

\- Ya te lo he dicho. Esta es tu nuevo apartamento, por lo menos mientras vivamos en Wakanda. T'chala nos lo presta, dice que todavía se siente mal por todo lo ocurrido en Leipzig y Viena.

\- Esta es mi forma de disculparme con todos vosotros y sobretodo contigo. – El rey de Wakanda se separó de los demás presentes y haciendo una reverencia con su cabeza le entregó un vaso a Bucky. – No se si tienes permitido beber, pero he hecho que te preparen el mejor zumo de ciruelas de todo el país.

\- Gracias. – Contestó con una media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. – Pero nada de todo esto era necesario

\- No digas eso. – Bucky reconoció aclarar chica, no había tenido mucho tiempo de hablar con ella, pero Steve le había puesto al corriente de la triste historia de Wanda. – No hace mucho, yo era como tu. Hice cosas horribles, HYDRA me engañó, me obligó. Ahora se que sólo fui una víctima de esa gente. Igual que tú.

Bucky se sintió incómodo de repente. Había tantos ojos puestos en él. Allí estaba Sam, todavía no le caía bien y no hacía ningún esfuerzo para disimularlo, pero sabía que podía contar con él.

Reconoció también al arquero, Clint Burton le había dicho Steve que se llamaba. Le había asegurado que era otro de sus hombres de confianza, igual que Sam. Mucho tenía que confiar ese tipo en Steve si había llevado a su familia hasta allí.

Por último reconoció al singular tipo que cambiaba de tamaño a su antojo y hablaba con las hormigas. Había olvidado su nombre, pero en ese momento no le importaba demasiado.

Bebió el zumo que le había entregado T'chala, no quería comenzar otro enfrentamiento diplomático por unas ciruelas. Sin embargo lo que más deseaba en ese momento era ir directamente a su dormitorio, donde fuera que estuviera la habitación y encerrarse allí hasta que todos aquellos desconocidos se hubieran marchado y tan solo quedará Steve en el apartamento.

Probablemente el capitán se dio cuenta, pues sin decir nada, se acercó a él por detrás y apoyó una mano sobre su hombro para llamar su atención. Bucky se dio la vuelta alterado y sus ojos dieron más que cualquier palabra.

\- Chicos, Bucky necesita descansar. Es el primer día fuera del hospital y el Strange dijo que debía tomarse las cosas poco a poco. ¿Qué tal si seguimos con la inauguración del piso en otro momento?

Todos aceptaron sin rechistar y se fueron marchando uno por uno.

Wanda se acercó a Bucky y para una mayor sorpresa para él , lo abrazó y se quedó ahí, pegada a él unos segundos.

\- Aunque no te lo creas ahora mismo, nada de lo crees culpa tuya lo es en realidad. Cuando quieras hablar no tienes más que pensar en mi. Ahora puedo leer la mente y vendré aquí.

\- Gracias. – Contestó Bucky un tanto agobiado por el inesperado contacto.

Mientras la chica se fue, Bucky vio que Sam y Clint se acercaban a Steve y los escuchó hablar.

\- Estaré vigilando desde la azotea. – Dijo el arquero.

\- Yo daré unas vueltas por el aire. – Añadió Sam.

\- Gracias chicos.

Por si solos, Bucky se dirigió a Steve, mientras el capitán se encaminaba a la cocina para limpiar los vasos sucios.

\- ¿De qué iba todo eso?

\- Te acostumbrarás, así son las reuniones de amigos ahora, mucho más informales que en nuestros tiempos. ¿Te has dado cuenta? Aunque no es que yo pueda decir que tengo mucha experiencia en fiestas, antes nunca me invitaban y ahora no tengo tiempo.

\- No hablo de eso, Steve. ¿De qué me estáis protegiendo?

\- Vamos Bucky no seas paranoico.

\- Steve…

El capitán suspiró y dejó tanto el estropajo como el vaso cubierto de jabón en la fregadera.

\- Seguramente no es nada. Pero Stark sabe que estás despierto, vino hace tres días.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Vamos, se que lo puedes hacer mucho mejor que eso.

Steve se preparó de nuevo, esperando el ataque de Bucky. Aunque su amigo no estaba muy seguro de hacer aquello, diciendo que no estaba preparado, que el brazo no le respondería bien o simplemente que no quería pelear con él, aunque sólo fuera un entrenamiento, al final la tenacidad de Steve había podido más y lo había convencido.

Bucky se frotó el nuevo brazo de metal. Se sentía exactamente igual que el otro, el mismo peso, la misma resistencia y seguramente tendría la misma fuerza con él. Pero después de todo lo que había pasado… cuando había decidido volver a dormir, cuando se había encontrado con un solo brazo, en cierta forma se sintió aliviado. Por mucho que regresara el soldado de invierno, no podría hacer el mismo daño que antes.

Ahora tenía un brazo nuevo, aunque en teoría ya no tenia la mente trastornada, el brazo ya no sería un problema. Como deseaba estar convencido de ello.

\- Buck, eres un soldado y se que quieres ponerte en forma. Wanda me ha dicho que te gustaría unirte a los vengadores. 

\- Eh, eso es privado. ¿Has entrado en mis pensamientos? – Steve lo concia bien como para saber que no sonaba en absoluto verdaderamente enojado.

\- No le culpes. Tienes sueños muy profundos, la hiciste entrar sin darte cuenta. Creo que querías que alguien viera que has cambiado, así que tu subconsciente lo hizo por ti.

\- ¿Desde cuando tú hablas del subconsciente y las cosas de la cabeza? Tú no eres el Steve Rogers que yo conocía. 

Bucky se puso en posición. Steve tenía razón. Quería cambiar su vida, quería limpiar su imagen de una vez por todas y que el mundo no le tuviera miedo. Hacia días que se había planteado hablar con Steve y ver si sería posible entrar a formar parte de los vengadores a su lado. Pero como ya era normal en su vida, el miedo había sido más fuerte y por el momento tan solo soñaba con ello, literalmente. 

\- Me he habituado a siglo veinte y me he rodeado de mentes brillantes que me han enseñado mucho. Vamos, sargento, que no se diga que estás bajo de forma.

Bucky no se dio cuenta, pero sonrió, de una forma natural, más natural de lo que lo había hecho nunca. Steve siempre le hacía sentir bien. Le había hecho recordar cuando Pierce y su gente lo tenía controlado. Era lo único que lo había mantenido minimamente cuerdo los dos últimos años con todo lo que había ocurrido.

Lanzó el puño de vibranium contra Steve y así comenzaron una perfecta coreografía de ataque y defensa. Ambos conocían perfectamente los movimientos del otro, cuando Iba a atacar, cuanta fuerza iba a usar, como se iba a defender. Consiguieron golpearse, Steve alcanzó a Bucky en las costillas, mientras que Bucky asestó un golpe en el estómago de Steve. 

Así poco a poco los dos fueron cansando al otro. El suero del supersoldado hizo que el dolor fuera mínimo y que tardarán más dedos horas en agotarse.

Bucky recibió el último golpe en la mandíbula, ese si que no se lo esperaba. Steve estaba aprendiendo muy rápidamente de él. Tendría que tener más cuidado si era un enemigo el que aprendía tan rápido podía meterse en problemas.

Se tambaleó pero alargó el brazo y tiró de Steve que tampoco esperaba aquello y tras perder el equilibrio cayó al suelo con él. Rodaron por el parquet, agarrándose el uno al otro como dos jóvenes leones aprendiendo a luchar. 

Tras un par de minutos de forcejeos, Steve consiguió quedar sentado sobre el vientre de Bucky. Sintió su fuerza, luchando para quitárselo de encima, pero Steve no tenía intención de perder a su presa.

Le sujetó las manos contra el suelo mientras se inclinaba sobre él. Sonrió y se lo quedó mirando un momento. Sus respiraciones se igualaron y por un momento sus miradas quedaron enganchadas.

Sin saber exactamente porque, Steve se dejó llevar y besó a su amigo. Notó su fuerza de nuevo, su resistencia durante un instante, pero en seguida Bucky también dejo de luchar, gimió y permitió que la boca de Steve se apoderara de la suya. Dejó de pensar, de preocuparse, el estrés de los últimos días desapareció entre las manos de Steve, bajo el peso de su cuerpo.

\- Dios Bucky. Llevaba toda la vida esperando este momento. – Dijo Steve sin resuello al separarse de su amigo. – Y en nuestro caso eso es mucho tiempo. - Volvió a inclinarse para besarle una vez mas, pero la mano de Bucky sobre su pecho le detuvo. – ¿Vas todo bien? – Se incorporó y se quedó ahí sentado sobre las caderas de su compañero. – Bucky, no me digas que he confundido tus sentimientos y en realidad no quieres estómago

\- No sabes las ganas que he tenido de besarte desde siempre. Desde siempre Steve. – Bucky levantó la mano y acarició la mejilla con el duro y frío metal de su brazo izquierdo. – Desde que éramos unos críos… me enamoré de ti, de tu forma de ser, de tu inteligencia, de tu debilidad. Y cuando te vi convertido en… en ti… ojalá hubiéramos tenido más tiempo entonces.

\- ¿Entonces, cual es el problema? Espero que no sea un problema que yo siga siendo… no he tenido mucho tiempo para eso.

Bucky se echó a reír y atrajo a Steve para besarle de nuevo.

\- No tiene nada que ver con eso tranquilo. – Bucky se lamió los labios en gesto nervioso y apoyó los codos en el suelo. – Se trata de mi, de algo que no te he dicho todavía y que debes saber antes de seguir adelante.

Steve lo miraba con tanta intensidad que temía romper la magia del momento con palabras inapropiadas o contándole algo que, desde luego le haría daño. Algo que podía romero incluso lo que estaban empezando a crear entre ellos.

Se mordió el labio, respiró con fuerza? Ganando así unos pocos segundos para tomar una decisión. 

Y entonces Steve sonrió, maldita sea, pensó Bucky mirando aquellos labios que se separaban para él, que anhelaba besar desde que tenía memoria y que por fin el destino ponía a su disposición.

\- No hay nada que puedas decirme que me haga verte de una forma distinta a como te he visto siempre. Hasta cuando eras el soldado de invierno, sabía que estaba a ahí y que merecía la pena salvarte.

Bucky sabía que había algo que si que le haría mirarle diferente, algo que ahora mismo no podía decir en voz alta. No podía dejarle marchar o hacer algo que obligara a Steve a separarse de él.

Rodeó su cadera entre sus piernas y rodó por el suelo hasta quedar colocado encima. Apretó ahora las manos de su amigo contra el suelo y besuqueó el cuello hasta arrancar un gemido de su garganta.

\- No me gusta estar debajo.

\- Oh. ¿Eso es todo? – No lo era, claro que no lo era. Pero Bucky haba tomado una decisión. No lo iba a decir. – Bueno ya sabes que soy virgen y hasta que despertarte aquí en Wakanda , no me planteé nada de esto. Me dejaré llevar.

Bucky tragó saliva con fuerza. No estaba orgulloso de todo lo que había hecho durante los setenta años que había sido soldado de invierno y no lo estaba de todas las veces que había usado el sexo para conseguir obtener la información que le era necesaria.

Esta vez quería que fuera diferente, con Steve quería otra cosa y habría empezado por dejar que fuera su amigo el que llevara las riendas de su primera vez, el que mandara, el que pusiera los límites. Pero si quería mantener su secreto como tal, no podía ser así. 

Besó a Steve arremetió casi con violencia contra sus labios hasta separarlos y besarle apasionadamente, como siempre lo había soñado, como siempre lo había deseado. Steve era suyo, le miraba desde debajo de su cuerpo, entregado a él, lanzando pequeños gemidos y suspiros, como el adolescente que nunca había perdido la virginidad. 

\- Vamos a mi habitación. – Susurró Bucky al oído de Steve y como respuesta, sintió que el capitán clavaba las yemas de sus dedos en su espalda, arqueada el cuerpo, dejando de nuevo a la vista su cuello y separaba las rodillas para que Bucky se colocara en medio y así pudiera sentir lo excitado que estaba. – Steve, aquí nos pueden pillar.

\- No creo que pueda moverme ahora Buck. Llevo esperando este momento desde que tengo quince años y ahora no tendré un ataque de asma si hiperventiló y no me puedes romper nada. 

Recordar los años que él también llevaba esperando aquella oportunidad tampoco le puso las cosas nada fáciles a Bucky. Cuando había conocido al Steve de quince años se había enamorado perdidamente de él, pero con la débil salud de su amigo, nunca se atrevió a hacer nada. 

Aceptó el espacio que le proporcionaba Steve para pegarse más a él y hacerle notar también su erección. Los dos estaban tan excitado que en cuestión de segundos ninguno de los dos era ya capaz de pensar con claridad.

\- Steve. 

\- No me lo preguntes más Buck. No voy a marcharme de aquí sin que hayamos… sin que… bueno ya me entiendes.

Bucky se echó a reír. 

\- Tu siempre tan correcto. Ya te he entendido tranquilo. El problema es que no pensaba hacer esto, así que no tengo condón. – Bucky acarició el cabello de Steve, entrelazó sus dedos entre sus mechones y se lo quedó mirando. 

\- Creo que me fiaré de ti. 

Steve bajó las manos hasta el pantalón de deporte de Bucky y comenzó a bajárselo, abriéndose paso entre su ropa para tocar su culo.

\- ¡No! – Steve se sobresaltó. – No quiero romper la magia del momento, pero he hecho muchas cosas, con mucha gente y quiero estar seguro que contigo sale todo bien. Tal vez no has oído hablar de cierta enfermedades. 

Desde luego, nada de eso era el problema de Bucky, pero el motivo real para la necesidad de preservativo, era algo que si que rompería la magia.

\- Bucky, lo que sea importante para ti lo será para mi. Vayamos a tu cuarto y usemos preservativo. Solo espero poder llegar antes de desnudarte en medio del pasillo.

Por fortuna, al mismo tiempo que desesperación para los dos, entre besos, meterse mano e intentar aparentar normalidad con la gente con la que se cruzaron, lograron llegar al dormitorio y Bucky volvió a tomar el control de la situación.

Agarró a Steve por la cintura y fue guiando hasta la cama. Le quitó la camiseta duda y bajó las manos hasta la cintura de su pantalón. Se lo quedó mirando en silencio un momento y esperó.

\- Me he enfrentado a una raza alienigena que quería destruir este mundo. Puedes hacerme lo que quieras, Bucky. Nunca he estado más preparado para ninguna otra cosa en toda mi vida.

Desnudarle fue sencillo. Lo había imaginado tantas veces, aunque nunca con ese cuerpo escultural, ni con esos bíceps duros que se apretaban al entrar en contacto con él. Tampoco había imaginado semejantes abdominales y una cintura tan perfecta. 

Cuando toda la ropa desapareció del cuerpo de Steve, Bucky tan solo pudo quedarse ahí, contemplándolo durante unos segundos para asegurarse de no estar soñando.

Ese cuerpo era suyo, ahora le pertenecía y Steve se le estaba entregando para que hiciera con él lo que quisiera. Ahora mismo no podía pedir nada más en la vida.

Pero todavía algo más excitante. Steve de rodillas, desnudo sobre la cama, desnudándole poco a poco a él; besando su piel desnuda, tocando su cuerpo, tocando su erección. 

Bucky cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió, había fuego en su mirada, deseo irrefrenable, poder, el que tenía sobre Steve.

Lo tumbó en la cama y levantó las piernas. No aguantaba más tiempo y tenía que saciar su apetito, el mismo que mostraban los labios, de nuevo entreabiertos de Steve. Se dejó llevar, mientras que Steve se dejó hacer, se dejó tocar, cerró los ojos, agarró la sábana y arqueólogos espalda. Pero esta vez Bucky no perdido la oportunidad.

Se colocó el preservativos con una mano, mientras con la otra iba preparando a Steve. Bajó ningún concepto quería hacerle daño en su primera vez.

Steve estaba tan excitado que los dedos de Bucky entraron sin problemas dentro de él. Arqueó todavía más la espalda, haciendo así que los dedos entrarán más profundamente dentro de él. 

Gimió, gimió con fuerza, se estremeció de un lado a otro y volvió a gemir 

Bucky no podía contenerse más, aunque tampoco quería hacerlo.

Separó las piernas de Steve todo lo que pudo, apretó su cuerpo contra él y cogió su erección con mano. Penetrante fue sencillo, Steve se abría para él, le deseaba le buscaba y se movía haciendo que Bucky pudiera entrar más profundamente. 

\- Dios Steve, como me aprietas. – Bucky de recortó y volvió a besarle, una y otra vez mientras, una vez dentro de él, ajustado al fondo, comenzó a embestir contra él.

Sabía que no duraría mucho, Steve tampoco. Tanto tiempo esperando ese momento en iba a ser extremadamente corto.

Sin embargo cuando ambos se corrieron, todos los problemas desaparecieron y sus cuerpos se convirtieron en uno solo.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve despertó al notar que estaba solo en la cama. Las sábanas estaban revueltas, sonrió al recordar como habían terminado en ese estado. Cuatro rondas de lo que ahora podía confirmar como la mejor sesión de sexo que jamás podría haber imaginado.

Había tenido suerte que tanto Bucky como él, fueran supersoldados, pues la resistencia de ambos y las necesidades de ambos en una situación así, eran diferentes a las de cualquier persona normal.

Creyó sonrojarse recordando como se había comportado Bucky con él, como hablamos pasado de su primera vez juntos a cosas más elaboradas, hasta terminar haciendo aquello con las piernas que Steve todavía no comprendía como había sido humanamente capaz de hacerlo. 

Había soñado toda la vida en convertirse en amantes de Bucky, imaginando desde adolescente como seria tener sexo con él. La espera había sido extremadamente larga, pero había merecido la pena sin duda. 

Una vez que logró sacarse de los pensamientos más inmediatos la noche que había pasado con Bucky, se preguntó donde había podido ir su… ¿Cómo podía llamarlo ahora? ¿Su amigo? ¿Su amante? ¿Les gustaría a alguien como Bucky ser llamado novio? Aunque con la vida que había tenido, tal vez para el lo de la noche anterior no había sido más que sexo.

Decidido levantarse e ir a buscarlo, por lo menos le propondría desayunar juntos y tal vez así tendrían un momento para hablar. Se echó a reír pensando en todas las cosas nuevas que estaba haciendo en las últimas doce horas.

Se puso ropa de deporte si no daba con Bucky iría a entrenar un poco y si lo hacía, seguramente les venía bien desahogarse con un poco de boxeo.

Sin embargo, no llegó a salir del dormitorio sin que unos nudillos sonaran en la puerta. No supo que hacer, si contestaba él, pronto todos los demás Vengadores sabrían que había pasado la noche en el cuarto de Bucky y no estaba seguro si su amigo estaba preparado para que nadie supiera eso. Él mismo tampoco lo estaba en realidad. 

\- Capitán, se que estás ahí. – Reconoció la voz de Scott al otro lado. – No soy ningún cotización pero anoche no podía dormir y os vi a Bucky y a ti entrar en la habitación. – Tranquilo no se lo he dicho a nadie.

Sabía que Scott era de confiar. Sabía que era un gran seguidor suyo, así que no dudaba que le guardaría el secreto mientras fuera necesario. 

Más tranquilo, Steve abrió la puerta, intentando mostrarse como si nada o hubiera ocurrido, como si no lo hubieran pillado saliendo del cuarto de otra persona.

Scott le esperaba apoyado en la pared del otro lado, con la cabeza baja y una preocupación en los ojos que Steve no sabía exactamente de donde venía. Las cosas iban bien para ellos desde que el grupo entero se había mudado a Wakanda. Scott había logrado mantener el contacto permanente con su hija gracias al Jet privado que le proporcionaba Tchala siempre que le era necesario. Ya se había planteado invitar a su ex mujer y su pareja mudarse a Wakanda, así su hija estaría también más cerca. Pero por el momento no estaba seguro de hacerlo.

Solía ser un hombre tranquilo, silencioso en muchas ocasiones, pero era habitual verlo sonreír. Ahora sin embargo, Scott estaba buscando la forma de decirle algo.

\- ¿Scott?

\- Han pasado algunas cosas esta noche. 

\- ¿Y porque nadie me ha despertado? 

Scott enarcó una ceja y carraspeó.

\- Cómo te decía. Fui yo el que os vio entrar juntos. Imaginé que no queríais que os viera nadie. Y hasta hace un rato las cosas no se han puesto serias.

\- Scott…

\- Lo siento, paso demasiado tiempo con un amigo mío. – Suspiró con fuerza. – A ver por donde empiezo. 

La respuesta llegó cuando una voz de megafonía comenzó a resonar en el bloque de apartamentos. 

“Steven Rogers. Capitán Rogers. Se requiere su presencia en el gimnasio número dos de la nueva sede central de los Vengadores.”

\- ¿Nueva sede de los Vengadores? 

\- Si, esa era una de las cosas que quería comentarte. La otra es que Stark ha vuelto, mis compañeros me lo hicieron saber en cuanto entró aquí hace un rato. Creo que era el quien iba hacia los gimnasios.

\- Bucky… - Steve echó a correr por el pasillo seguido por Scott que le seguía el ritmo a duras penas. – ¿Algo más importante de lo que me tenga que enterar?

\- Wanda tuvo un sueño o una visión anoche. Dice que lo que ha visto ha pasado ya o va a pasar. – A Scott le costaba respirar después de las primeras palabras y unos pocos cientos de metros recorridos. – Creo que tenías razón cuando dijiste que me vendía bien ponerme en forma.

\- ¿Qué es lo que vio Wanda? ¿Tenía que ver con Stark? ¿Con el motivo por el que ha venido hoy?

\- No me ha dicho nada de Stark. Dijo algo sobre un Teserakto. ¿Qué es eso? ¿Un nuevo grupo de rock?

\- ¿El Teserakto? Sigue contando.

\- ¿Qué tal si te lo cuenta ella más tarde? Intento no morirme por falta de aire. Además dijo algo sobre una niña y dijo haber visto a Bucky.

Steve estuvo a punto de detenerse pero había llegado al sótano de los laboratorios de Tchala donde el rey había colocado los gimnasios para ellos, justo donde ya tenía el suyo propio, así que dejó el tema del sueño de Wanda para más tarde. Sabía que lo que estaba a punto de encontrar no le iba gustar.

La puerta de uno de los gimnasios estaba abierta. Se acercó y se quedó parado un momento mirando a escena. Scott llegó un momento más tarde. 

Stark les daba la espalda a tan sólo unos metros de donde ellos estaban. Delante de él, Bucky que ahora sujetaba un saco de boxeo.

\- Tenía que verlo con mis propios ojos. – Dijo Stark dando un paso en el interior del gimnasio. – Mis fuentes decían que habías despertado, que te habían sacado de esa cámara de criogenizacion.

\- Yo no lo pedí. Me desperté en una cama de hospital. 

\- Ya, se que Steve no podía dejarte ahí. No podía hacer las cosas bien. – Stark sobrio con sorna. – Ese estúpido lo ha arriesgado todo por ti. Ha puesto el mundo entero en peligro por ti.

\- ¿Cómo puedes hablar así de Steve? Dices ser su amigo y en realidad…

\- Era, era su amigo y él era mi amigo. Hasta que se le fue la cabeza a ese maldito soldado. Todo por tu culpa.

\- Hablas como un hombre celoso, Stark. 

\- ¡No te burles, Barnes! Todavía no he decidido si matarte o no. No te aconsejo hacer que tome la decisión antes.

Los dos se pusieron tensos. Muchas cosas habían quedado sin resolver después de su último encuentro en Rusia. Entonces Stark había estado a punto de matar a Bucky, podría haberlo hecho de no haberse interpuesto.

Ahora sin embargo, Bucky estaba recuperado y en plena forma con un nuevo brazo de Vibranium que no sabía que fuerza tenía en realidad. 

\- Comprendo perfectamente tu odio hacia mi, Stark. Maté a tus padres y no sirve de excusa decir que no era yo mismo o que el soldado de invierno no era yo.

\- Se que no eras tu. No soy tan estúpido. Lo supe desde el primer momento, pero eso no me detuvo para acabar contigo. – Bucky apretó las mandíbulas. Estaba dispuesto a morir definitivamente si eso calmada el alma de Stark. Tal vez matarle terminaban todos los problemas entre él y Steve, pero ahora empezaba a darse cuenta que en realidad no era así.

\- ¿Por qué tanta tenacidad para matarme entonces? 

\- Tony ¿que haces aquí? ¿Y cómo has entrado en Wakanda?

La voz de Steve terminó con la conversación y dejó a Bucky sin la respuesta que esperaba. Sin embargo el capitán había comprendido bastante bien y si no estaba equivocado, no quería que Bucky se enterara también. 

\- ¿De verdad crees que no tengo los medios suficientes para encontraros y colarme donde no he sido invitado? 

\- Bucky, márchate.

\- Esta vez no, Steve. Es cierto que maté a sus padres pero también es cierto que el soldado de invierno está muerto. ¿No es así? – Steve asintió. – Entonces no tengo porque escaparme esta vez. Además, Stark no ha respondido a mi pregunta.

\- Vaya Steve veo que no te rodea a sólo de gente especialmente inteligente.

Si Stark pretendía hacer saltar a Bucky lo consiguió al decir aquello. Bucky no escuchó la llamada de Steve. Se lanzó como un enorme felino enfurecido contra Stark y lo tumbó en el suelo.

Tony asumió los dos primeros puñetazos en la cara, unidos a los gruñidos desesperados de Bucky. Detuvo el tercer golpe del brazo metálico con su guante de Iron Man y disparó, como lo había hecho la última vez cuando le había arrancado el brazo de Bucky.   
Sin embargo esta vez Steve estaba preparado y apartó a su amigo de Stark antes de que le reventara la cabeza con el rayo.

Los dos rodaron por el suelo pero tras el forcejeo, Steve consiguió retener a Bucky.

\- Scott, ahora.

Tras la llamada, el guante de Stark salió volando como si tuviese vida propia, empujado por un pequeño hombre hormiga volador.

\- Siempre pones delante a tus soldados ¿Verdad Steve? Mejor que mueran ellos que tu.

Bucky logró liberarse de las manos de Steve que lo sujetaban hasta un momento antes y se abalanzó sobre Stark como un animal herido. Lo derribó sin problemas y quedo sentado sobre él. Le golpeó varias veces en la cara antes de que el millonario pudiera reaccionar y le agarró del cuello con el nuevo brazo metálico. 

\- No eres más que palabras sin tus malditos inventos. No eres la mitad de hombre de lo que fue tu padre.

\- Bucky basta. 

Pero no escuchó la voz de Steve a su espalda. 

Tampoco lo hizo Stark que logró resolverse para contraatacar. Aunque no tenía su armadura a mano, había aprendido a ponerse en forma en los últimos meses, después de que Steve estuviera a punto de matarlo.

Apenas pudo darle un par de golpes a Bucky antes de que este recuperara el control de la situación y logrará agarrarlo del cuello con el brazo de metal.

\- No te conozco mucho Stark, pero me pareces un cobarde que se esconde tras su maravilloso traje millonario. – Se puso en pie cargando con el cuerpo de Tony. – Quieres ser el héroe que salve al mundo entero pero temes hacerlo como Tony Stark.

Lo lanzó al suelo y corrió hasta él para seguir adelante, pero de ponto de encontró en el suelo, aplastado por el cuerpo de Steve, que le sujetaba los brazos y estaba sentado sobre su vientre.

\- ¡Déjame! – Protestó Bucky intentando liberarse del cuerpo de Steve. - Stark quiete que terminemos con esto y si consigue matarme él se sentirse mejor. Si lo mató yo, entonces nos quitamos un problema de encima. 

\- No dejaré que mates a Stark. – Bucky era lo bastante fuerte como para estar a punto de echarle a un lado, así que tuvo que esforzarse para no hacerlo. – ni a nadie más. Por mucho que él se lo esté mereciendo. 

Miró de refilón a Stark. Ya se había puesto en pie y Steve temió que volviera a comenzar una lucha con ellos, pero en lugar de eso, se quedó donde estaba, mirando, esperando. Steve no estaba seguro. 

Por si las moscas, Steve mantuvo sujeto a Bucky, rodeó su cintura sin temor a que los demás viernes un gesto tan íntimo entre ellos y lo forzó a salir del gimnasio sin permitirle darse la vuelta.

Sin embargo antes de que los dos hubieran salido, la voz de Stark resonó en toda la sala.

\- He investigado Barnes. Conozco tus secretos y estoy seguro que no se los has mencionado a Steve.

Una vez más, Bucky intentó resolverse, deshacerse de agarre de Steve y terminar lo que había empezado ahí dentro. Pero de la misma forma, nuevamente Steve no se lo permitió. Tampoco pareció sorprendido por las palabras de Stark y eso dolía más que saber que ese desgraciado le había estado investigando.

Si Steve no se mostraba sorprendido, era porque ya suponía que le guardaba secretos, que le escondía cosas, que a pesar de todo no estaba siendo sincero con él y aunque era verdad, aunque Bucky le ocultaba demasiadas cosas extremadamente dolorosas,   
esperaba que al menos Steve confiara en él.

Sin embargo, todos esos pensamientos desaparecieron de golpe cuando Bucky se encontró empotrado entre la pared y el cuerpo de Steve y los labios del capitán pegados a los suyos, buscando una forma de entrar, de abrirse paso en su boca.

Se dejó llevar, como no hacerlo cando todo en lo que podía pensar era en volver a estar bajo las sábanas con Steve, sentir su cuerpo desnudo y sudoroso y encontrar la forma de satisfacer sus verdaderas necesidades que se veía obligado a ocultar por las consecuencias. 

\- ¿Y eso? – Logró preguntar Bucky cuando Steve se separó de él, lo bastante para mirarse a los ojos. - ¿A qué ha venido?

\- A que quería darte las gracias. 

\- ¿Darme las gracias por qué? ¿Por estar a punto de matar a tu amigo?

\- Mi amistad con Tony se estropeó por otros motivos que no sólo eras tu. 

\- ¿Entonces?

\- No estoy acostumbrada a que sean los otros los que pelean por mi. Yo soy el que da la cara, el que protege a los demás. Soy el líder de este grupo. Y tú me has defendido. 

\- Claro que te he defendido. – Bucky se quedó sin aliento al notar las no de Steve volver a rodear su cintura y apretarlo contra él. – Y lo volvería a hacer mil veces más. Porque te… Porque si, ya me entiendes. 

Steve acarició su cabello, que con el tiempo pasado había comenzado a crecer y sonrió. Desde luego ya no le importaba lo más mínimo que alguien le viera en mitad del pasillo besando a otro hombre. 

\- Ya te he entendido, tranquilo. – Se acercó un poco más a Bucky y le besó en la comisura de los labios. – Pero no te preocupes, ya habrás notado que los tiempos han cambiado desde los cuarenta. 

Bucky respiró profundamente y se preguntó si tal vez podía ser sincero con el amor de su vida. Sin embargo, antes de poder decir nada, una enfermera a la que Bucky había visto durante su estancia en el hospital, se acercó a ellos corriendo y para cuando llegó, ya estaba sin resuello. 

\- Capitán. Me han hecho llamarle por su amigo, el señor Lang. Una ambulancia acaba de traerlo al hospital con lo que parece la herida de un disparo en el costado.

\- Vamos. – Dijo Bucky más tranquilo ahora, aunque no estaba seguro si llega había calmado el beso o saber que un compañero estaba en peligro. 

\- No. – Steve apoyo la mano sobre el hombro de su amigo y sonrió. – Necesito que vayas a tu cuarto y…

\- No me cuentes historia Steve, temes que Stark siga por aquí y no quieres que nos volvamos a encontrar. 

\- Por favor. 

Bucky suspiró. Podían haber cambiado muchas cosas dentro de él desde que había caído de aquel tren. Ahora no sabía exactamente quien era, como llamarse o como viviría el resto de su existencia. Pero había una cosa que si tenía clara. Jamás sería capaz de negarle algo a Steve.

\- Vale, pero si tu te encuentras con Stark me llamas. No quiero que tengas tu toda la diversión de partirle la cara otra vez.

\- Bucky…

\- ¿Qué? Ese tío se cree el amo del mundo con sus juguetes y no es más que un titiritero que mueve sus muñecos.

Un nuevo beso en los labios hizo que dejará de pensar en Stark, en las ganas que tenía de matarlo y en como le iba a hacer sufrir si hacia daño a Steve. Aún así, no pudo quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que Stark Sabía sus secretos, que sabía lo que le había ocurrido en los aquellos años y en el terrible dolor que esa información podía suponer para Steve.

Todavía día pensar en ello, todavía se preguntaba si habría alguna forma de regresar en el tiempo y evitar que Nathaly muriera. Sonrió con tristeza al pensar en ella y en la vida que podrían haber tenido juntos. 

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Steve apoyando también una mano sobre su hombro.

\- Si, es solo que Stark me recuerda demasiado a la gente que me convirtió en lo que soy… en lo que era. Les gusta jugar con lo que no conocen, se creen dioses y no piensan en las consecuencias.

Steve le abrazó y le instó para que se fuera. Estaba preocupado por él. Justo ahora que estaba comenzando a usar su brazo nuevo en los entrenamientos, que empezaba a no hablar de HYDRA y que el soldado de invierno parecía estar convirtiéndose en una horrible pesadilla; tenía que aparecer Stark para removerlo todo.

Hablaría con él, cuando Bucky no estuviera delante y le demostraría que no tenía de que preocuparse, no cuando se trataba de Bucky porque ya estaba él para cuidar de su amigo. 

Se volvió hacia la enfermera que todavía seguía ahí, mirándole, esperando. Asintió para que le llevará al hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

Justo lo que faltaba, alguien estaba poniendo sus vidas en peligro en el lugar que hasta ahora parecía más seguro para ellos. Le extrañaba que alguien hubiera tomado a Scott como objetivo. Muy poca gente sabía que era Antonio man y mucha menos que ahora vivía en Wakanda o que era uno de los Vengadores de Steve.

 

Camino en silencio junto a la enfermera justo hasta la recepción de la planta de cirugía, donde le esperaba otra enfermera más mayor.

\- Señor Stark. El doctor estará con usted en un momento. Puedo decirle ya que el señor Lang esta fuera de peligros. El doctor Collegge me ha pedido que le diga que la herida parecía más grave de lo que finalmente ha sido. – Steve asintió, desde la guerra mundial había visto a muchos compañeros heridos y ninguna herida de arma de fuego era menos importante. – Si me acompaña, le llevaré a la habitación. 

El doctor le esperaba ya en la puerta de la habitación, extendió la mano para estrechársela y le invito a entrar en la habitación. 

El lugar era idéntico a la habitación en la que Bucky había pasado los primeros días después de esperar de la criogenización y eso en cierto modo, le hizo estremecerse al pensar que su gente estaba maldita a pasar por un hospital si estaba a su alrededor.

\- Capitán. – Gimió Scott, ya despierto mientras luchaba por ponerse derecho.

\- Intenté no hacer esfuerzos señor Lang. – Le dijo el médico con ese fuerte acento de Wakanda muy marcado y obligándole a tumbarse de nuevo en la cama.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

\- Vivo y todavía no me lo creo.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Has podido ver a quien te ha disparado?

Steve se sentó en el borde de la cama al ver que Scott hacia mención de levantarse de nuevo y como había hecho el médico, sin decir nada le hizo tumbarse una vez más. 

\- Ha sido Stark. 

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tony te ha disparado? Se ha vuelto loco.

\- No, no ha sido él directamente. Su guante… ha puesto un sistema de seguridad para que ese maldito guante se proteja a si mismo. Debería haber visto venir cuando se lo quité de la mano, pero no tuve tiempo a hacer nada. Escuche un pitido, la cuenta atrás supongo y lo único que pude hacer fue hacerme grande de nuevo.

\- Eso le salvó la vida señor Lang.

Scott asintió. 

\- Lo sé. Si ese disparo me alcanza en mi tamaño de hormiga seguramente me habría desintegrado. Me pillo mientras crecía así que me alcanzó en el costado podría haber sido mucho peor.

\- Y que lo diga. – Le dio la razón el médico. – Pero eso no quiere decir que esta herida no tenga importancia ahora. El disparo le ha fracturado dos costilla y ha rozado su riñón izquierdo. Tendrá que tomarse unos días de reposo. 

\- No puedo. Es el cumpleaños de mi hija. Estará con su madre todo la semana que viene en San Francisco y les prometí que iría. 

Su nuevo grupo de Vengadores se había formado de un modo completamente improvisado, con gente que se ocultaba de la justicia, protegidos por el nuevo rey de Wakanda, la mayoría apenas se conocían entre ellos y había bastantes roces entre otros. Para Steve no era fácil tenerlos a todos de acuerdo con sus ideas porque todavía estaba empezando a conocerlos.

Scott había sido uno de los últimos en llegar al grupo, si no contaba a Bucky era la última incorporación en realidad y todavía no lo conocía bien. Le había visto con si hija ahora que la pequeña, su madre y el hombre con el que está había vuelto a casa se pasaban temporadas en Wakanda. Sabía que Scott estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por su hija y sabía que prohibirlo salir del país u obligarle a descansar, no era una opción, a menos que quisiera verlo desaparecer y terminara por hacerse más daño.

\- ¿Scott, confías en mi?

\- ¿Cómo dices? Claro que confío en ti, capitán. Si no ni habría aceptado venir aquí en un primer momento. ¿Qué propones? 

\- Que no vayas solo hasta San Francisco. Estas herido, necesitas descansar y no lo niegues, alguien que cuide de ti. - Scott no respondió, lo cual daba la razón igualmente a Steve. – Tengo que organizar unas cosas y ver quien nos acompaña. Me llevará un par de días. Así tu podrás descansar.

Scott asintió. 

Quien le iba a decir a Steve cuando no era más que un muchacho escuálido y al que perseguían los chicos de su barrio para pegarle que se iba a convertir en uno de los héroes del futuro, en un líder para un grupo de héroes que salvaban el mundo. 

Dejó a Scott en la habitación con unas tareas en la cabeza por hacer. En primer lugar le contaría a Stark lo que había hecho sin darse cuenta. Sabía que no era un villano ni u asesino, pero si debía saber donde le estaba llevando su locura.

Después tenía que hablar con Tchala para organizar el regreso de algunos de ellos a Estados Unidos con el mayor sigilo posible. No quería ser descubierto, ya había tendido bastantes problemas con organizaciones gubernamentales como para ser vistos ahora.

Por último tenía que ver quien le acompañaba a él y a Scott en aquel viaje arriesgado pero necesario para su compañero.

Desde luego no iba a dejar a Bucky atrás. Primero porque Stark podía volver a entrar en Wakanda cuando le viniera en gana, ya lo sabía y no quería que Bucky y él se encontrarán a solas. Además hacia mucho tiempo que Bucky no pisaba su país natal sin ser un asesino a sueldo y ya era hora que terminara su exilio, aunque sólo fuera por unos días. Por no hablar de que no se imaginaba pasar un solo momento lejos de su compañero ahora

Después estaba Wanda. Desde que la había acogido en los vengadores tras lo ocurrido en Sokovia, Steve se sentía responsable por ella. Aunque no de la misma forma que Tony, quería estar seguro que sus poderes no se desatadas de forma incorrecta. Lo cual le llevaba a Clint. Ojo de Halcón no sólo se sentía responsable de la chica, si no que se sentía responsable por la muerte de su hermano.

Había conseguido ocultarlo muy bien, pero todos sabían que el motivo principal por el que su amigo había abandonado los Vengadores después de Sokovia había sido la muerte del muchacho, que ni había podido hacer.

Finalmente le quedaba Sam, pero el Halcón y Bucky eran como agua y aceite, no se soportaban, no podían estar cerca el uno del otro sin parecer dos gatos a punto de pelear. Sabía que a Sam no le iba a gustar la idea pero lo mejor sería que se quedara en Wakanda, para evitar conflictos con Bucky y para asegurarse que Stark no pasara por allí mientras ellos estaban fuera.

Con la mente más clara ahora, volvió al dormitorio, esperando que su amigo le hubiera hecho caso y se hubiera quedado allí. 

Llamó a la puerta y al no recibir respuesta, abrió y entró en la habitación vacía. 

Durante un segundo se sintió mal, pensando que Bucky no estaba, que se había ido tras Stark o que simplemente no quería seguir sus reglas. Pero cuando estaba a punto de marcharse, escuchó el sonido del agua de la ducha.

Se acercó al cuarto de baño y miró a través de la puerta entreabierta.

Había tanto vapor que apenas se podía ver más que una sombra al otro lado de la mampara de la ducha. Pero no tuvo problemas en reconocer las formas de Bucky. Después de verlo una vez desnudo, sabía que no olvidaría nunca esas líneas.

Tragó saliva al ver como se movía, al sentir unas irrefrenable ganas de entrar ahí, aprisiona el cuerpo de Bucky contra la pared y apoderarse de él durante horas como la noche anterior.

Hasta hacia unas horas Steve había sido virgen y con la vida tan convulsa que había tenido no se había parado a pensar lo que esperaba del sexo. Para alguien que estaba seguro de estar interesado en las mujeres y que no podía dejar de pensar en el sexo con su mejor amigo, pensar ahora que tal vez quería probar a llevar la iniciativa la siguiente vez que compartieran la cama, no era algo tan raro. 

\- ¿Te vas a quedar mirándome como un salido todo el día desde la esquina de la puerta o quieres entrar y darte una ducha conmigo?

\- Yo… 

Steve a apretó los puños al ver que Bucky aparecía delante de él entre las puertas de la ducha, desnudo como no podía ser de otra manera, Todavía estaba cubierto de jabón todavía sobre los hombros y corriendo por su cintura y las piernas. 

Lo miró de arriba abajo, no disimuló, tampoco podría haberlo hecho aunque hubiera querido y Bucky se dio cuenta, sonrió, se lamió los labios lentamente y alargó la mano a la espera de que Steve o mirara a los ojos. 

\- Steve. Ha sido un día muy largo. Vamos necesitas una ducha, agua caliente, jabón y… - le hizo un gesto con el dedo para que se acercara. – Después de lo que pasó anoche, creo que mis manos también te pueden ayudar. 

Como si de una serpiente llamada por el encantador y el sonido de su flauta, se encaminó a la ducha. Una vez que lo tuvo a mano, Bucky tiró de él y lo metió en la ducha y lo empujó contra la pared.

Steve no se preocupó por el agua mojando su ropa, pegándosela al cuerpo. No pudo pensar en nada que no fuera el cuerpo desnudo de Bucky tan cerca de él. Deseaba tanto tocarlo, ponerle la mano encima, sentir su piel caliente… 

Se dejó llevar, tal vez demasiado rápido y logró girarse y empujar a Bucky contra las baldosas de la pared de la ducha. Lo tenía de espaldas a él, apretó el cuerpo de su amigo contra la pared hasta rozar el culo de Bucky con su entrepierna.

\- Steve, por favor… - Bucky intentó apartarse pero a diferencia de Stark, Steve tenía la misma fuerza que él. – Déjame… Quiero tocarte. 

La boca de Steve besó el cuello y los hombros de Bucky. El cuerpo de su compañero le volvía loco, había sido todo en lo que podía pensar desde que se habían acostado la noche anterior.

\- Anoche me hiciste… no creí que pudiera sentir todo aquello. Deja que intente hacer lo mismo por ti, pero necesitaré un poco de práctica ya que es mi primera vez.

Deslizó sus manos hasta las caderas de Bucky y se apretó todavía más contra él para que sintiera su excitación bajo el pantalón mojado.

\- Dios Bucky… tenerte contra mi, recordar lo que me hiciste solo me da ganas de hacerte lo mismo, de aprender a darte el mismo placer.

\- Steve, para. No me siento cómodo en esta posición. 

\- ¿Prefieres ir a la cama?

Si no fuera por los terribles recuerdos que aquel momento le traía a la cabeza, Bucky se habría reído de la inocencia de Steve. Pero Rumlow se coló en sus recuerdos, sus sucias y horribles manos tocándole y su voz ronca y desagradable gimiendo en su oído. 

\- Steve, lo digo en serio. Para por favor.

El capitán se apartó de golpe de Bucky como si el agua que caía sobre su cuerpo estuviera ardiendo. Le costaba respirar, estaba excitado como no lo había estado nunca, pero escuchar a Bucky suplicar para que le dejara ir era más fuerte que cualquier otra  
cosa.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿He hecho algo malo?

Bucky no tardó en reponerse. Odiaba hacer daño a Steve por no contarle la verdad pero todavía no estaba preparado para hacerlo, no cuando el simple recuerdo de lo ocurrido y sobretodo de lo perdido todavía en destruía cada vez que pensaba en ello.

\- No, lo siento. No quería asustarte. Es solo que… han pasado cosas mientras era el soldado de invierno y no estoy preparado para esto. 

Como había hecho antes, Bucky atrajo a Steve hacia el rodeó su cuello con ambas manos y le besó. Ahora que ya no era la primera vez que lo hacía, sabía como besarle y tocarle para que olvidara cualquier otra cosa. 

Antes de que Steve pudiera contestar, Bucky estaba de rodillas delante de él. Las dos manos apoyadas sobre sus caderas y los ojos clavados en los suyos también. Aunque no tenía una gran experiencia en el sexo, Steve sabía lo que iba a pasar a continuación. 

Cerró los ojos al notar la boca de Bucky cerrarse alrededor de su miembro y en seguida, Steve perdió la noción del tiempo o cualquier cosa que ocurrió a continuación. Para alguien que nunca había tomado drogas en su vida, aquella sensación fue lo más parecido. En aquella ducha, Steve sintió la excitación más grande que jamás hubiera imaginado, a un mismo tiempo se quedó sin aire pero nunca se había sentido mejor. Las piernas le fallaron, se le doblaron las rodillas y todo su cuerpo se estremeció.

Despertó de nuevo en la cama de Bucky, sus piernas enredadas alrededor de las de su compañero y la cabeza de este apoyada sobre su pecho. A pesar de la ducha, los dos tenían el cuerpo pegajoso, cubierto de sudor y Steve se ruborizó al ver un par de arañazos en el hombro izquierdo de Bucky.

Como todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, apenas recordaba un par de imágenes dispersas y el placer más intenso que jamás había conocido. 

Como si el día de antes se estuviera repitiendo, alguien llamó a la puerta. Pero dado que Scott estaba en hospital y todavía no le habían dado el alta, alguien más sabía también que Bucky y él eran algo más que amigos.

\- Steve, soy Wanda… Siento molestaron… quiero decir… ya se que Bucky y tu… 

Steve sonrió al notar lo nerviosa que estaba la chica, como si realmente fuera su hermana pequeña, como si esa misma hermana los hubiera pillado. Al pensar en lo que podía haber visto Wanda en sus visiones también él se puso nervioso. 

Se separó de Bucky lo más rápido que pudo sin despertarlo, saltó de la cama y abrió la puerta, no sin antes poner de un pantalón y la primera camiseta que encontró.

Wanda lanzó una rápida mirada al interior de la habitación y se puso colorada al ver el cuerpo desnudo de Bucky entrelazado en las sábanas. Steve no se había molestado en cubrirle y ahora por suerte, Wanda tan sólo podía ver parte de su culo y su espalda desnuda. 

\- Lo vi en un sueño. – Dijo Wanda intentando no prestar atención a la incómoda situación. – No esto… sino vosotros, juntos, en el futuro creo. Era bonito, veros como una familia. 

\- ¿Familia? – Steve se echó a reír. – Lo dices como si…

\- Lo que venía a deciros es que Tchala tiene preparado un avión para ir a San Francisco.

Steve todavía estaba procesando las palabras de Wanda, su sueño, la idea que le habían dado esas palabras de que podían llegar a formar una familia juntos. Después de todo lo que habían tenido que sufrir, después de tanto pesar, tal vez al final todo merecía la pena. 

\- Bien… nosotros iremos a buscar a Scott al hospital. Reúne a los demás en el aeropuerto en tres cuartos de hora. Cuanto antes nos vayamos antes volveremos. 

\- Y Bucky estará a salvo. – Steve carraspeó. No quería parecer tan obvio, sin embargo lo era. – No te preocupes, creo que nadie lo sabe y si no fuera porque tengo… lo que quiera que sean estos sueños, tampoco me habría dado cuenta. Además se que quieres tener a Bucky lo más lejos posible de Stark y en cuanto pongamos un pie en el país él lo sabrá. 

Steve sonrió y se apoyó en la pared cruzado de brazos. 

\- A veces olvido que eres mucho más madura que la mayoría de nosotros. Ve a decirles a Clint, Tchala y Sam que nos vamos. Cuando volvamos, me gustaría que habláramos sobre esas visiones tuyas.

\- Tranquilo. – Contestó ella sonriente, con su peculiar acento. – Si lo que he visto realmente es vuestro futuro, es muy bonito. 

Una vez que terminaron la conversación, el capitán cerró de nuevo la puerta. No quería ser egoísta preocupándose tan sólo por sus problemas, pero la idea de poder fabricar una historia con Bucky y esa extraña aunque hermosa posibilidad de tener hijos, hacia que no se lo pudiera quitar de la cabeza. 

Regresó a la cama donde Bucky todavía dormía profundamente. De lo poco que recordaba de la noche anterior era que Bucky se Hanks esforzado mucho para darle el mayor placer posible. Seguramente quería hacerle olvidar lo ocurrido en la ducha, su rechazo, el miedo que Bucky tanto se esforzaba por ocultar. 

Gracias al suelo del supersoldado habían podido pasar horas juntos, haciendo el amor, teniendo el mejor sexo imaginable… mejor que la noche anterior incluso. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se había corrido Bucky y eso le hizo ruborizarse. Poco a poco los recuerdos volvían a él y aunque eran los más placenteros de toda su vida, había cosas que no creía imaginables.

Se sentó en la cama y acarició la mejilla de su compañero. Bucky se movió como un gato, abrió los ojos adormilado, con el cabello cayendo por encima de su rostro y sonrió. 

\- Voy a tener que cortarte el pelo otra vez.

\- Preferiría que lo hiciera otra persona. Todavía tengo mechones desiguales de cuando lo hiciste tu.

Steve se inclinó para darle un beso pero Bucky rodeó el cuello con ambas manos, tiró de él y lo hizo caer a su lado. Se incorporó con un rápido movimiento y bloqueó cualquier posibilidad de escape para el capitán. 

\- Creo que no hice bien mi trabajo anoche. 

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Porque todavía tienes fuerzas para moverte. 

Steve le besó. De pronto besar a Bucky en la intimidad del dormitorio era algo normal, cotidiano.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Chicos, de verdad. – Scott se puso en medio de la puerta que daba al hangar. – No es necesario que vengáis conmigo. Con que el piloto me deje en el aeropuerto de San Francisco me apañaré.

\- Ni pensarlo Scott. – Steve apoyó la mano sobre el hombro de su amigo. – Hace menos de una semana que estabas en el hospital porque te habían disparado y te recuerdo que ninguno de nosotros seremos bien recibidos cerca de Stark.

\- Si Stark te pilla, probablemente te usará como cebolla para hacer salir a Steve de aquí. 

Bucky no tuvo decir más para que Steve supiera lo que sus palabras verdaderamente significaban. Si se metía en problemas con Stark, Bucky no se lo pensaría dos veces en enfrentarse al millonario para salvarle. Si Stark Bucky volvían a enfrentarse de nuevo y Steve no estaba allí para evitarlo, las cosas solo podían terminar mal es tez.

\- Haremos las cosas bien. Tony no podrá hacer nada contra un avión del mismísimo rey de Wakanda. Tampoco podría atacarnos si vamos en grupo. – Steve había pensado toda la noche en como hacer que su plan funcionará y evitar problemas. – No empezará un combate en medio de San Francisco, ni siquiera él sería capaz de algo así. 

\- Tal vez podríamos pasar desapercibido. 

Los tres se volvieron hacia Wanda que acababa de entrar en la sala. Cargaba con una mochila al hombro y vestida con vaquero, una camisa ancha y una gorra cubriéndole el pelo casi no se le reconocía. 

\- Ya hemos hablado de eso Wanda y te dije que no era una buena idea.

\- Tu lo ha dicho, Steve, lo hablamos tu y yo. Pero este viaje es cosa de todos. Todos deberían decir que les parece 

Bucky y Scott se volvieron hacia Steve esperando saber lo que estaba ocurriendo. Clint entro también, con otra bolsa al hombro aunque todos imaginaron que en su interior estaría lleno de flechas de todo tipo y su arco.

\- ¿Qué me he perdido?

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre el hechizo que podía lanzar sobre nosotros para no ser reconocidos por nadie?

\- Claro, te dije que me parecía una ida estupenda. – Cuando la mirada de Steve cayó sobre él, como una losa de piedra enorme, Clint supo que había metido la pata sin darse cuenta.

\- ¿Ya lo habías hablado con el?

Desde que se habían mudado a vivir a Wakanda, Steve se había dado cuenta lo mucho que habían cambiado sus compañeros y las relaciones entre ellos. 

Scott parecía haber madurado de golpe, se había vuelto alguien más fuerte, más pareció a lo que un líder podía ser. No había vuelto a robar y su vida como delincuente había quedado atrás. Había comenzado a trabajar en los laboratorios de Wakanda y les había ayudado a mejorar el nuevo escudo de Steve y el que el capitán quería regalarle a Bucky, aunque Scott todavía no había querido enseñárselo 

Sam había comenzado a trabajar en la construcción. En Wakanda el trabajo de superheroe no daba para mucho, el país era un lugar extremadamente tranquilo y aunque eso le permitía estar tranquilo, tampoco le daba mucho que hacer. Además hacia lo posible por mantenerse alejado de Bucky. Por mucho que él antiguo soldado de invierno hubiera demostrado que había cambiado y Steve no hacía más que asegurárselo, Sam nunca parecía tranquilo a su lado y procuraba no cruzarse con Bucky 

Clint era el mismo, al menos lo parecía porque cuando Steve se fijaba bien, había algo diferente en su amigo. De todos los que se habían mudado a Wakanda además de Bucky era al que mejor conocía y se había dado cuenta que tras lo ocurrido en Sokovia, Clint parecía permanentemente herido. 

Su forma normal de ser, le hacía ocultar sus sentimientos y mantenerse al margen de todo, pero había una sombra oscura permanente en su mirada, algo que no podía o no quería quitarse desde que Pietro había muerto salvándole la vida contra las máquinas de Ultron.

Eso además, le había unido mucho a Wanda, como un hermano mayor, como si le debiera algo y quisiera cuidarla ahora que su hermano no estaba. 

Steve lamentaba continuamente no haber podido conocer mejor a Pietro. Si se parecía en algo a su hermana, habría sido un gran chico, podría haber sido una pieza fundamental de los Vengadores, como ahora lo era ya Wanda. 

Comprendía como se sentía Clint, pero no sabía como hablar con él del tema. Steve era el primero que se sentía mal por lo que le había ocurrido a Bucky en el pasado cuando lo creía muerto, incluso ahora no se creía capaz de recuperarse por no haberlo podido salvar entonces.

Wanda había madurado tan rápido. La había conocido como una niña asustada que no sabía quien era en realidad y ahora, cuando la miraba, veía a una mujer joven pero fuerte. No conocía técnicas de pelear como Natasha pero su poder y su uso de su magia la habían convertido en una gran guerrera.

Echaba de menos a su hermano, eso era algo con lo que Steve jamás podría ayudarle en realidad. Perder a un hermano, a un ser muy querido era algo que no se reparaba con el tiempo. 

Pero si había alguien a quien el tiempo estaba cambiado de verdad, ese era Bucky. El soldado de invierno parecía ahora un mal sueño, aunque Steve también era consciente de que su amigo, su amante, su pareja ahora, no era el Bucky que había crecido con él, ni el que había combatido a su lado durante la guerra.

El Bucky de ahora era más sereno, cerrado para todos los que le rodeaban menos para él, a quien no era capaz de esconderle nada. Por eso tan sólo tenía que mirarle a los ojos para saber que Bucky se estaba buscando, intentando saber quien era y quien podía llegar a ser. Mientras tanto, Steve era feliz de ver que su compañero se apoyaba en él. 

\- Muy bien, Wanda ya que le has contado a Clint tu idea y él parece estar de acuerdo contigo, cuéntales a los demás que tienes en mente.

Pese a que Steve estaba visiblemente enojado por como la chica tenía intención de ponerse en peligro haciendo una misión, Wanda sonrió feliz de que le permitieran compartir su idea para ayudar al grupo en su próxima misión. 

\- Todos sabéis que estoy mejorando en el uso de mis poderes. – Todos asistieron, no muy seguros de donde quería llegar con sus palabras. – Creo que puedo disimular nuestra presencia en San Francisco. Incluso podría hacer que no descubran la llegada de nuestro avión. 

\- ¿Estás segura de poder mantener el hechizo durante tanto tiempo? – Scott se apoyó contra la pared y una mano sobre las costillas. – No es que no confíe en tus capacidades Wanda. Pero me gustaría quedarme tres o cuatro días en San Francisco. Tal vez sea mucho tiempo para ti.

Wanda sonrió más ampliamente. Se sentía segura de si misma, había pasado semanas entrenando. Pocos la habían visto en los últimos días, que además de comer y dormir, no hacía otra cosa que encerrarse en uno de los gimnasios de Wakanda probando unos poderes de los que todavía no conocía el límite. 

\- Puedo hacerlo. Estoy segura chicos y en el caso de que algo salga mal, Clint se ocupará. 

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Bucky casi sabía lo que las palabras de la chica significaban. - ¿Wanda?

\- No tengo intención de matarla si sus poderes se salen de madre o fallan. – Respondió Clint caminando al centro del grupo. – Wanda me ha pedido que use una flecha anestésica. Confío en ella, la verdad. Esperaba poder contar con vosotros en el caso de que las cosas salgan mal.

Scott asintió casi sin pensarlo. Bucky sin embargo se volvió hacia Steve esperando la respuesta del capitán. Lo que dijera él, sería también su respuesta. 

Steve se tomó su tiempo. Miró a Wanda, una niña a sus ojos, a los de cualquiera que la viera sin saber por todo lo que había pasado y luego miró a Bucky que esperaba su repuesta. 

\- Vale vale. No seré yo el que te prohíba hacer nada, no eres mi hija. – Suspiró propia palabras le recordaron la conversación que tenía pendiente con Wanda. – Pero ten mucho cuidado Wanda, por lo menos hasta que sepamos de todo lo que eres capaz. 

\- De acuerdo. – Dijo la chica sonriente. 

\- Muy bien. Chicos, nos iremos en un par de horas. Scott, deja que la gente de Tchala se ocupen de tus cosas, no quiero enterarme que te has hecho daño. Wanda, ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

\- Claro. 

Bucky no necesitó que Steve le diera ninguna orden para retirarse. Se fue a su dormitorio, el que ahora ya no era solamente suyo; todavía era extraño pensar que compartir su vida con alguien de quien había estado enamorado siempre. 

Cerró la puerta del dormitorio, necesitaba un rato para él solo, para asumir que ahora forman a parte de un equipo, del equipo de los buenos. 

Tenía que preparar su bolsa para el viaje a San Francisco pero primero se tomó unos momentos para tumbarse en la cama. Creía que los recuerdos de su vida anterior a volver a estar al lado de Steve desaparecerían, se quedarían en lo más profundo de su memoria y sobretodo no tendría que volver a sentir esa tristeza, ese miedo.

Sacó del bolsillo una pulsera de hospital ajada por el tiempo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde entonces? ¿très años ya? Miró la pulsera, tenía puesto su nombre, Bucky Barnes, para ese momento no recordaba como se llamaba, pero Steve le había llamado así en el puente y así lo aceptó.

Suspiró con fuerza, muchos creían que después de haber despertado, después de haberse desprendido del soldado de invierno, Bucky carecía de sentimientos o por lo menos lograba esconderlo a sin problemas. 

Que poco lo conocían esa gente. No quería saber si Steve pensaba lo mismo, era el único en el que realmente confiaba, perderle a él o saber que el capitán no era capaz de verlo como el Bucky del pasado era algo a lo que no podía enfrentarse ahora mismo. 

Pero lo cierto era que Bucky hacía mucho que tenía el corazón hecho pedazos. Tres años y todavía no era capaz de hablar del tema. 

Volvió a guardar la pulsera del hospital en el bolsillo y se secó un par de lágrimas pérdidas de su mejilla.

No tenía mucho que preparar para el viaje. Apenas llevaba unos días de vuelta en la vida normal. Así que no tenía demasiada ropa y tampoco tenía mucha preocupación por llevar una camiseta u otra, un vaquero u otro. Así, sin pensárselo mucho, cogió las primeras cosas que encontró sin pensarlo mucho y cerró la bolsa.

Salió de la habitación y se puso en camino para reunirse con Steve. Casi le echaba de menos y eso que no había pasado más que unos minutos lejos del capitán y ya lo echaba de menos. Sonrió mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Quien le iba a decir a él, a quien había sido un despiadado asesino a sueldo, que ahora el corazón se volvería loco pensando en Steve. Mejor no se lo diría a nadie.

Mientras esperaban a que Bucky y los demás llegaran, Steve aprovechó los minutos para hablar Con Wanda. Tenía que saber que había visto la chica en sus visiones. 

Ella no parecía muy predispuesta a hablar del tema, pero ya se conocía demasiado bien como para que ella supiera que el capitán no se iba a quedar tan tranquilo sin saberlo. 

\- Ya sabes como son mis visiones, Steve. No siempre se hacen verdad. No me gustaría darte esperanzas y que luego no ocurra.

\- Lo sé, tranquila. – Juntos subieron al avión que Tchala había puesto a su disposición y se acomodaron en el lujoso salón. – Pero has dicho que nos has visto a Bucky y a mi, en el futuro.

\- Solo es un posible futuro. – Steve asintió y sonrió en silencio, esperando a que ella siguiera hablando. – Lo soñé hace unos días. Os vi juntos, en un apartamento, creo que era en Estados Unidos. – Steve asintió de nuevo. – Tu tenias un bebé en los brazos. 

\- ¿Un bebé? – Steve río y se pasó una mano por el cabello en gesto nervioso. Le gustaba la idea, pero al mismo tiempo no creía que ninguno de ellos, que acababan de encontrarse de nuevo, que habían comenzado algo entre ellos. 

\- No era el único niño. – Steve abrió la boca pero no dijo nada, dejó los ojos abiertos de par en par y esperó. – Eres una imagen muy bonita, muy tierna, sobretodo ver a Bucky con la otra niña en el dormitorio, los dos dormidos y ella abrazada a Bucky.

\- ¿Bucky y yo vamos a adoptar dos niños?

\- No se si…

\- Ya estamos listos. – Bucky y Clint entraron con las bolsas al hombro. 

Bucky dejó dos bolsas en el suelo.

\- Siento haber tardado, pero he dado la vuelta y te he preparado la bolsa. – Le dijo a Steve y tanto Wanda como Clint sonrieron entre ellos. – Te has dejado bastantes cosas en mi habitación estos días.

\- Perdonad el retraso. – Scott fue el último en llegar al avión. – El médico casi me da el alta. Menos mal que le he dicho que el Capitán América iba a cuidar de mi.

\- Que bonito es tener un fan cerca para sentirte apreciado verdad ¿Stevie?

Steve asesinó a Bucky con la mirada, aunque Scott no se dio cuenta y con movimientos lentos y todavía dolorido subió al avión. Si que se dio cuenta que Wanda seguía sonriendo. Steve sabía el porque y sabía que todavía le quedaba mucho de que hablar con la chica.

\- Si lo tenéis todo listo es hora de irse. – Dijo Steve sentándose a los mandos del avión. – Si nos vamos ahora podemos llegar a San Francisco a última hora de la tarde. 

*

San Francisco, como cualquier sitio en el que hubiera aterrizado el avión, parecía un lugar diferente para todos ellos. Steve no había tenido oportunidad de visitar la ciudad, no había visto mucho más que New York o Washington pero había escuchado mucho sobre aquella ciudad y como había cambiado desde los años setenta. 

Aunque no lo sabía, Bucky también estaba nervioso al llegar a la ciudad. También él había escuchado que la ciudad se había convertido en la capital del mundo gay. San Francisco era diferente a la mayoría de las otras ciudades del país. 

En silencio y sin decir nada, los dos tenían unas ganas enormes de tener un poco de tiempo libres para descubrir la ciudad, para mezclarse entre gente que no les conocerían. Allí podrían ser realmente libres para estar juntos. 

Para Wanda la ciudad significaba ser una joven normal, con poderes que nadie sabría que tenía y la primera oportunidad en mucho tiempo para no pensar en muerte de Pietro. Por más que lo intentaba, desde Sokovia, desde que lo había perdido salvando a toda esa gente, Wanda se sentía perdida, como si hubiera perdido una mitad de si misma. 

Se sentía muy agradecida por todo lo que Steve había hecho por ella. La había acogido en los Vengadores, la había adoptado como si fuera su hermana pequeña, pero nada de lo ninguno de los que le rodeaban podían hacer o decir le hacía olvidar a Pietro y por ello esperaba que unos días en San Francisco le hubieran sentir mejor. 

Más o menos, Clint se sentía igual. Mantenía el silencio desde lo ocurrido en Sokovia, se lamentaba por como había dejado pasar una oportunidad. Ese maldito crío… podría haberlo matado tantas veces, las mismas que había estado a punto de dejarse llevar, olvidarse de su mujer, de su familia. No es que eso importara mucho, su relación con su esposa no era convencional, habría tenido la oportunidad de dar un paso adelante con Pietro, podría haberse protegido, podría haberle besado antes de verlo morir.

Steve aterrizó por fin el avión. Para ese momento, Scott era el único tranquilo por aquel viaje. Era de nuevo el cumpleaños de su hija y habían cambiado tantas cosas en un año. Había pasado de ser un exconvicto a ser un Vengador. Su hija, incluso su exmujer y el nuevo marido de esta, lo veían como un héroe. 

Si bien debía tener cuidado que Stark o cualquiera de sus espías lo descubriera, no podía estar más feliz de estar de vuelta en la ciudad y encontrarse con su familia ahora que no estaban en Wakanda. Solo esperaba que no descubrieran que había sido herido por Stark. 

\- Me gustaría ir directamente a ver a mi hija. – Dijo Scott con un tono más suplicante que otra cosa. – Hace ya más de un mes que no he tenido oportunidad de verla y la echo mucho de menos. 

\- Me parece perfecto. Te acompañaremos a la casa, - Comenzó a decir Steve y se volvió hacia Wanda. – Intentemos pasar desapercibidos hasta que estemos seguros que tu hechizo funciona.

\- Funcionará, ya lo verás. – Contestó ella sonriente. 

Concentrarse le resultaba cada vez más fácil, controlar sus poderes que pocas semanas antes le hacía sentir inestable, era ahora algo natural y que salía solo. 

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente para alejar cualquier otra cosa de su mente. Tenía que crear un camuflaje perfecto si quería evitar que el propio Visión los encontrara y mantenerla sobre cada uno de ellos, aunque estuvieran separados, durante todo el tiempo que estuvieran allí 

Por ello, necesitaba toda la concentración posible. 

Sin embargo, tras unos segundos buscando en su interior el mejor hechizo, la visión de una niña se interpuso en sus pensamientos. No era la primera vez que la veía, la recordaba del sueño de Steve y Bucky con los niños, ella era la niña más mayor que dormía acurrucado junto a Bucky. 

\- ¿Sabes donde está mi papá? – Le dijo de pronto la niña mirándola directamente, desde el interior de su mente, como si estuviera verdaderamente allí. 

\- ¿Tú papá? ¿Quién es tu papá?

\- Se llama James, es un gran soldado. Pero ese otro, el capitán me lo quitó. 

\- ¿Hablas de Bucky y Steve?

\- ¿Eres amiga del capitán? ¿Eres de los malos?

El más terrible dolor de cabeza se adueñó de todo su ser. Wanda intentó cortar la comunicación con la niña, salir de aquel pensamiento y volver al mundo real, pero de alguna forma que Wanda no comprendía, la niña la tenía sujeta, atada para hacer daño mientras estuviera consciente.

Creía que su cabeza explotaría porque sesenta perdida, incapaz de escapar. 

\- Devuélveme a mi papá.

\- Wanda.

Dio gracias por escuchar la voz de Steve y poder agarrarse a ella para salir de los enormes muros que la niña estaba levantando dentro de su cabeza para retenerlo por siempre ahí. 

\- Wanda. 

Siguió la voz de Steve y pronto sintió sus manos y las de Bucky, que le sostenían desde que había caído al suelo. La niña sin embargo era fuerte y no se lo puso fácil antes de dejarle ir.

\- Dile a mi papá que soy Nathaly y no se te ocurra hacerle daño o te haré daño, igual que haré daño al Capitán América por robarme a mi papá.

La imagen de la niña morena, de cabello rizado y ojos negros amenazantes dejó paso al rostro de Steve, que la contemplaba desde arriba, preocupado. 

\- Wanda, ¿estás bien? Te has desvanecido de pronto.

Justo cuando iba a contestar vio el rostro e Bucky y por un motivo que supo comprender, su instinto le dijo que guardara silencio sobre la niña. Ni siquiera sabía si era buena idea contarse a solas a Steve.

\- Si, creo que ha sido una visión pero no recuerdo lo que he visto.

Si Steve le creyó o no, era algo con lo que no podía confiar, pero tampoco tenía fuerzas ahora para pensar en ello. Se puso en pie con la ayuda del capitán y de pusieron de nuevo en marcha. Ya se habían dejado ver mucho por la gente a su alrededor.  
Primero querían dejar a Scott en casa con su familia, luego buscarían ellos un sitio donde quedarse aquellos días. 

Steve quería que tuviera tiempo de investigar el futuro que tanto le llamaba la atención en el pasado. Si hubiera sabido como acababan las cosas para los dos por embarcarse en aquella guerra… tal vez hubiera hecho algo para evitar que Bucky se alistara, pero si luego lo hacía él entonces Bucky le seguiría sin remedio.

No les costó mucho llegar a casa de Scott, nadie les detuvo. Cuando intentaban salvar el mundo y lejos de sus uniformes de superheroes nadie les reconoció. Aunque no dijo nada y se mantuvo en silencio como siempre, Steve notó la ansiedad de Bucky el miedo a ser visto, reconocido y acabar linchado por todo lo que había hecho. 

Ahora que todos los que estaban en aquel grupo sabían que habían comenzado algo, no tuvo problemas en acercarlo a él, apretar sur cintura e intentar hacerle sentir más tranquilo. Consiguió hacerle sonreír y notó que descargaba parte de la presión que acumulaba sobre sus hombros. 

Con el tiempo que había pasado, la gente ha se habría olvidado del Soldado de Invierno. Esa era otra de las cosas que Bucky no sabía del futuro, las cosas ocurrían muy deprisa y en menos de lo que nadie podía pensar ya se habían olvidado. 

La exmujer de Scott lo recibió con un abrazo y al escuchar o protestar comenzó a echarle la bronca, como si de una hermana se tratara, por ser descuidado, por no pensar que tenía una hija pequeña a la que podía dejar sin padre. Eso le hizo sentir en casa, le hizo sentir bien, sabiendo que fuera de la selva de Wakanda había gente que verdaderamente se preocupaba por él.

De vuelta en el centro de la ciudad, absolutamente nadie se fijó en ellos.

Steve y Bucky caminaban por delante, en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo. Steve le lanzaba miradas furtivas intentando comprender lo que pasaba por su mente. Después de un buen rato, Bucky se volvió por fin, atrapando la marida de Steve. 

\- ¿Por qué me miras como si tuviera una bomba en las manos a punto de explotar?

\- Lo siento

\- Steve te conozco mejor que a mi mismo. ¿Qué pasa?

El capitán sonrió nervioso. Sabía que era un hombre bastante simple y eso le gustaba. Tan solo le importaba lo que para él estaba bien o mal. Pero tratándose de Bucky no había nada que le pudiera esconderle aunque quisiera. 

\- Esperaba, no se, que me dijeras algo.

\- ¿Esperaba a verme como un niño en Disneylandia?

\- Bueno no tanto… la verdad es que si. – Steve sonrió de nuevo. – Has pasado setenta años dormido, como yo.

\- He salido. – Steve se comió sus palabras pero de nuevo Bucky leyó sus pensamientos. – Lo se, mis misiones no me permitían ir al cine ni estudiar la nueva tecnología.

\- Lo siento, no quería decir eso. 

\- Lo sé, pero por eso no quería decir hablar. Es más fácil estar en Wakanda, alejados del mundo. Cuando volvemos aquí todo me recuerda lo que hice.

\- Entonces lo tendremos que solucionar. – Steve volvió a rodear su cintura, con más fuerza esta vez y una sonrisa tranquila en los labios. – Esta noche nos vamos a cenar y luego salimos. 

\- Steve…

\- Estamos en San Francisco, en el año 2016. Nadie te va a mirar por besarme en la calle y no nos van a faltar los bares donde perdernos esta noche 

Había pasado una eternidad lejos de Steve, también su amigo haba pasado más de medio siglo dormido, pero en los pocos años que llevaba fuera se había acostumbrado sin problemas al mundo en el que vivía. 

Bucky todavía pensaba en lo imposible que le hubiera resultado en el pasado besar a Steve por la calle, por mucho que siempre lo hubiera deseado. En el mejor de los casos les habrían partido la cara y habrían matado al Steve de entonces. 

\- Bueno, supongo que podemos salir.

\- No puede ser.

La voz de Clint por detrás de ellos les hizo volverse. No hizo falta que ninguno de los dos preguntara lo que estaba pasando. La imagen de Pietro caminando hacia Clint, saludando con una sonrisa en los labios y sin prestar mucha atención a su hermana, fue suficiente para comprender.


End file.
